Where we belong
by Kittykat146
Summary: Three friends are sucked into the mysterious GW world, but maybe it's not what they think. The year is AC195 and 2 years from then, things will take a turn for the worst --- CHAPTER 17 is up!
1. Disappearance

A/N: Hello and welcome to my first attempt at writing a chapter/fanfic story. I'll be your authoress and you can all call me Queen of the World and Supreme Ruler of all Living and None Living Things or just simply Kat. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any comments or concerns, please be sure to e-mail me at drowned_in_darkness@hotmail.com and I'd be more than happy to reply, also if you think this story gets a little crazy, out of hand or OOC (for the pilots only), please let me know! Thanks and enjoy.

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, which I'm just throwing into this story because they're so cool!) I also don't own Gundam Wing and any other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

A/N: And another short note, just so that there won't be any confusion in the future, I put that little name/hair color description bellow to help identify the characters easier.

-Kat(Katia): brown hair

-Mich(Michelle): black hair

-Lexa/Lex(Alexa): blond hair

Mich: thanks for pointing that out...*rolls eyes* 

Kat: oh shut up you! What you want to be known as "no name" or "blacky"??

Lexa: LOL!! If mich is blacky then you're "brownie"

Mich & Lexa: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Kat: *pulls knife out and slowly advances* 

Surprise

Chapter 1: Disappearance 

As the sun crept over the horizon, the clouds were splashed with morning colors. The people waking and getting to their daily business, the birds getting to their morning posts atop the window sills and branches to welcome the tired faces that appear at the window to face another long day. 

In one particular house, the morning began slowly, very slowly; actually it didn't even begin for one, tired someone who was still sprawled in bed, enjoying the last seconds of sleep she could hold on to. Her brown hair that reached just a few inches below her shoulders was spread out on the pillow in a tangled heap of knots, lying on her back, her hands rested by her sides. Clothes were scattered all over the room, the floor, chairs, desks, you name it, and the room was a huge mess. A bunch of unfinished schoolwork was scattered on the desk, although you couldn't tell for the clothes that lay atop. Some pairs of shoes here and there but only her favorites rested right beside her bed, neatly placed side by side so that they can be worn the next day. 

A small bird flew in and rested on the open windowsill that was right where the girl's head rested. The tiny little bird took a big breath and let the melody flow from its beak. Unfortunately for the lil thing, some of us don't enjoy the early morning songs. So, the girl let her arm fall to the floor and then reached for the closest item to the bed, her shoes. Grabbing only one, she flung it at the window, and miraculously smacked the bird right off the window and to the ground below. ***Thud* **she heard it land. _Stupid thing…hehehehe _she thought just before giving into sleep once more. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't see her room darken and thunderous clouds began to form just above her, swirling in a spiral-ish way, small sparks escaping its entrance. Just before you know it, there was a bright flash and the room was empty. No body on the bed. Just empty.

Meanwhile, another occupant of the house was in the shower, trying to untangle her own shoulder length black hair, and wishing the cold shower will give her a jump start for her tired mind and body. She stopped when she heard a strange sound coming from the hole at the bottom of the tub. Looking down, she felt dragged towards the small hole and before she knew it, she was being sucked in; "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" was all that escaped her mouth, and she was gone as well.

"What was that?!" murmured the third occupant of the house. You see, in this house three friends lived together, each had their own separate rooms, each having a complete different styles and preferences, but in some weird way, they had something in common that brings them together. Anyways, so this one, who happened to have blond hair that reached just a few inches below her shoulders, was in the kitchen going through the fridge, looking for something to chow down before the other two came and ate everything! _I swear we go grocery shopping every freaking day! _She thought. True it *was* funny, but food does cost money, and by the amounts that the other two ate, they had to pay lots of money for lots of food. 

Forgetting her little morning mission, she was just about to head upstairs to see what had happened when she too, was sucked into the open fridge by an unknown source, her scream echoed throughout the entire house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, in another dimension, the early morning routines were getting worked at, particularly in the Winner mansion, where the perfect soldier still slept, not aware of the fact that there was something, or someone, laying on top of him, hidden by the protection of the covers. 

Just down the hall, in the nice big bathroom, the braided soldier was taking a nice hot bath, soothing him to sleep, taking his attention off of the small bubbles escaping from the bottom of the tub…

Down the stairs and around the corner, in the kitchen, Quatre was going through the fridge, checking to see what he could make for breakfast when he heard a scream coming from Heero's room and Duo's bathroom. 

TBC….

A/N: Ohh, Ciffhanger! Don't you just hate those? If I get a minimum of **3** reviews then I'll post up the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and will come back for more.

Mich: WHAT!! I don't eat THAT much!! 

Alexa: Sure Mich, of course you don't, we all see you at lunch you know! 

Mich: that is a lie and you know it!! It's all you Katia!! You and your "can I have some food?" 

Kat: hey! I was hungry!! Don't insult the hungriness!! 

Mich: the hungriness SUCKS!!

Kat: THAT'S IT!! *attacks mich* 

Alexa: *rolls eyes* oh brother…not again…why is it always over the food?…why?!


	2. Surprise!

A/N: As said at the end of chapter 1, I DID end up typing this one right after I was done the first one, so you're all lucky!! Since I'm so deathly bored right now it's not even funny, and I'm also to the brink of unconsciousness because it's freaking 12:30 am!!! And I didn't get much sleep last night…*pouts* 

Mich: yea wel—

Kat: you shut up!! I'm not done my author's notes!! Your ranting comes later.

Mich: bu—

Kat: *death glares*

Mich: ….

*Disclaimer/Claimer*: look at chapter one for that.

Lexa: Question

Kat: Hmmm??

Lexa: WHY WAS I SUCKED INTO A FRIDGE?!

Kat: because I couldn't think of anything else!

Lexa: oh come on! Even I could of thought of something WAY better then THAT

Kat: oh you lil son of a *mich puts hand over kat's mouth*

Mich: *sigh*

Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise!!

Down the stairs and around the corner, in the kitchen, Quatre was going through the fridge, checking to see what he could make for breakfast when he heard a scream coming from Heero's room and Duo's bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero was woken from his dream as he felt some movement on top of him, slowly opening his eyes he was faced with a pair of chocolate ones staring back at him. As he was now in full alert he gave his famous death glare and murmured his omae o korosu in a low and dangerous tone which would scare anyone shitless.

But to no avail, the eyes were still there and starring dully. Before Heero could move on to plan "B", his gun that he kept under his pillow, the silence around him was shattered as a loud ear piercing squeal erupted from the being laying on top of him. 

~~

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, as the few, small bubbles kept surfacing, each appearing to be larger then the last, they were surfacing faster and faster and soon it appeared as though the water in the tub was boiling at a high temperature. 

Startling Duo from his slumber, his eyes snapped open and he then witnessed something out of the ordinary: slowly but surely a head surfaced from beneath the water, and he heard a silent whisper, "so…much…water…everywhere…drowning...water…"

He was so scared that he began to scream, while the black haired stranger was still recovering from almost drowning, but soon enough it turned its head to face Duo and joined him in the horrifying screaming. 

~~

With all three screaming/squealing as if they've just been stabbed with a knife, the entire mansion was shaking, some windows cracked,  expensive china cups and plates shattered on the kitchen shelves, bits of the ceiling were falling to the marble floor, littering it with its dust.

~~

Quatre was going to have a fit about all of this, the last time this happened there was A LOT of repairing and replacing that had to be done. He couldn't understand what was happening, especially in Heero's room, the scream didn't even sound like Heero at all! It was…too high, and high pitched, not at all like Heero's deep low voice, and he could swear that it was feminine! _This is impossible! A girl in Heero's room?! I must be going deaf or something. And Duo, did he sleep walk into Wufei's bathroom again while he was there? _

Shaking his head at the recent memory, it has only been a few days, but he could recall like it was only yesterday when that morning Wufei decided to take a bath, and Duo had gotten up from bed but was still half asleep, thinking a cold shower would do the trick he walked into the wrong bathroom right when Wufei was getting ready to get into the tub…

Those screams still rung in Quatre's ears, and now these ones were too. He took two steps towards the exit of his immense kitchen and was abruptly tackled to the floor, leaving him slightly dizzy and unbalanced. 

Words filled his mind as a voice echoed around him, listening to the ranting of the unknown being while trying to stabilize himself, "Ow…my head…huh…who's that? …where am I?"

~~

Back upstairs as we get closer and closer to the perfect soldier's room, the squeals of excitement turned into screams of horror as the door burst open and a figure ran out, heading anywhere just as long as it was FAR away from that room. Following a now identified as a *she*, were about 3 bullets that were aimed perfectly for her fleeing body, but unfortunately for Heero, she turned a corner right when she was supposed to get hit. He cursed silently and went in pursuit of the intruder. 

TBC….

*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: *cough* oops?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!

Mich: you're so demanding for reviews and yet you don't even update!!

Lexa: tsk tsk tsk…lazy, lazy Katia….so shame full….

Kat: yea well I don't see YOU doing anything to make me unlazy!! OR doing my work for me!! Anyways, still am very sorry!! Hope I won't get stuff thrown at me! 


	3. WHAT! ?

A/N: hey everyone!! I'm back! And sooner then before (yea right... Eep)! *Readers cheer in background* Hehehe... I have some more time on my hands to write for all of you who choose to read this! (I'm so proud and happy to know that people read this!) I've done all my projects as mentioned in the previous chapter and I'm FREE!! *Runs around*  
  
*Disclaimer/Claimer*: look at chapter one for that.  
  
A/N: Thanks again and always to those who read and reviewed! You guys as you already know are awesome and have no idea how much this means to me!  
  
Enjoy the third chapter you guys! And don't forget the precious REVIEWS!!  
  
Surprise:  
  
Chapter 3: WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Quatre jumped back slightly as he was somewhat surprised to see a girl sitting on his kitchen floor. She looked extremely paranoid, sitting cross- legged on the floor with her arms folded over her chest, one eyebrow perked upwards, just sitting there and staring at him, as if waiting for him to do something.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, being the only logical thing to say.  
  
"I-  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!!!"  
  
Both turned their heads to the staircase that could be seen from the kitchen, and could swear neither of them had ever heard anything as close to the petrifying screams and threats that are heard coming from upstairs.  
  
Quatre seriously couldn't take anymore of this; all this screaming was destroying his house! Again! He started walking away and heading upstairs-  
  
"Wait!"  
  
He stopped and turned around, he could see that the blonde girl who appeared out of nowhere, was getting up and running up to him. "You're not going to leave me here are you? I don't even know where I am!" she complained.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave you there, I just wanted to find out what's happening up there, this is the second time this week!"  
  
Nodding he started out again with the blonde close behind.  
  
~~  
  
As Heero followed his 'target' through the many halls, he made sure he was unnoticed, just so he can get the upper hand and use the element of surprise to shock and confuse his enemy.  
  
Still in his sleeping garments, which were simply his boxers that were covered with tiny pictures of guns all over, he turned another corner then stopped as he watched his 'enemy' go through an unfamiliar door.  
  
He silently walked over to the door, not knowing where it led to, he placed his right hand on the knob and slowly turned, ready for any surprises that might be ahead of him. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for what lied behind the door.  
  
He tightened his grip on the handle, flinging the door open, he ran in, gun in hand and ready to shoot. What he saw before him will most likely scar him for the rest of his life.  
  
~~  
  
After screaming for 5 minutes straight, Duo and his new companion were just staring at each other simply out of complete shock. They weren't saying anything to each other, just staring and staring and staring, as if trying to see that the other was physically there and not some hallucination.  
  
While concentrating so much, Duo didn't notice someone rushing into the overly large bathroom, and neither did the black haired stranger.  
  
Duo deciding he had had enough, and started to get out of the tub, with one leg out and one leg still remaining in the water, he felt a small breeze, causing his hair to. uhh. move? Revealing a little too much for the 'intruder's' liking. There standing in the doorway in full body and flesh, was the one and only perfect soldier, eyes practically popping out from their sockets, mouth open ajar, gun trembling uncontrollably in one hand and the other still rested on the door knob.  
  
//What the hell.?// Duo blinked. //No really, what the hell?!// He blinked again, //oh shit.ooohhh shhhittt.shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!! This is NOT good! Holy Jesus Christ! Is that.? Oh please don't let it be HIM out of all the people in the world.and with a GUN!! Oh god.he has a gun, what is he doing with a--- Wait.who's that.?//  
  
He turned his head to the right where stood some girl that he's never seen before, staring at Heero with a terrified expression on her face. He looked behind him at the tub where *she* was looking from the girl, to Heero then to himself in a repetitive manner. Returning his attention back to Heero, who was still staring at him, started to get really disturbed and irritated him.  
  
"Why the hell are you still staring at me?! What, do I have 3 balls or something?! I mean I'm sure there's nothing that you certainly don't have! Now quit gapping and leave, damnit!"  
  
Bending down and filling his hand with a handful of water, he flung it towards Heero who received it right in the face, snapping him out of his trance. Shaking his head a bit to remove the water, he turned his head to glare at Duo who was smiling sheepishly. In mid raise of the gun he stopped as he caught movement to his left; his previous target. Duo being completely taken off his mind, he started walking towards the intruder with a look that could kill.  
  
The brown haired girl started frantically looking around for a way out, //I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie!!!// She kept repeating over and over in her head. //Hmm. I don't think I have a very good chance for survival over here, we have mister psycho killer to my right and then we have the naked she/man over there to my left and there's Michelle in the tub. .What?! ...Michelle?!//  
  
She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining it; yup, she wasn't. Sitting in the tub looking more dumbfounded then she ever was, was one of her best friends Michelle. She trotted over to the bathtub giving the, according to her, 'she/man' the weirdest look ever and grabbed Michelle by the arm trying to make her stand up.  
  
"Ahh! Let go of me Kat! Can't you see that I don't exactly have ANYTHING on me?!" Mich yelled and yanking her arm back, causing her to fall back into the tub, splashing some water onto the floor.  
  
Spinning in circles, Kat spotted the towel rack and ran over to it, grabbing the fist towel she could get a hold of, scrunching it into a ball and throwing it over to the tub where Mich caught it in mid air, wrapping it around herself then stepping out of the tub.  
  
Cautiously Kat tiptoed to where Mich was standing, both girls looked up to see that Heero was only a few meters away (A/N: yea it's a VERY big washroom) approaching slowly at a threatening pace.  
  
"Ack!" Kat grabbed Mich by the arm and dragged her behind Duo, who would hopefully protect them from psycho boy.  
  
Heero stopped as his eyes followed the girls to their present place behind Duo. Raising his gun he said in a low voice "Baka, move out of the way."  
  
"I'd be more then glad to!" Duo replied and started to walk when he was held in place.  
  
"Whaaa??" he looked behind him, where both girls were holding onto each of his arms in a protective manner. He gave them a questioning look but they just glared at him then rolled their eyes, but either way neither loosened her grip on him.  
  
"Awww. Look Hee-chan! They don't wanna let go! Come on! How can you shoot a face like that!" he turned around where both girls were giving him pleading puppy faces, he looked back at Heero who just seemed to tighten his hold on his gun.  
  
"Move." He repeated himself his eyes hardening a tad.  
  
"Holy shit! He's not kidding!" Duo started panicking, he turned back to the girls and tried to push them off of him.  
  
"Let go of me! He's gonna shoot! Oh my god! Let go!" but neither of them did, they just kept tightening their grip each time he tried to wriggle free.  
  
"What is it going to take you to get off of me!? You're like freaking leeches!!" He stopped moving and the slyest smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"Huh?" both girls looked up to see his face, each wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Hey, did you two ever take the chance to notice something.hm?" he asked, calmly.  
  
"What?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"MAYBE THE FACT THAT I'M COMPLETELY NAKED?!" he yelled in their faces. Slightly taken out of it from the outburst, they looked him over; up and down, then looked at him in the face. Duo patiently waited for their reaction.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both yelled, eyes widening, they quickly let go and pushed him away, in addition, since the floor was covered in water, he slipped and fell face first on the floor.  
  
He sat up rubbing his head, "Ouch." he mumbled, looking up he saw that both girls were wiping their hands on their clothing, from disgust and screaming.  
  
"Ahh! We touched a naked she/man! We're soiled!! SOILED!!!"  
  
"Wait a minute." Kat stopped moving and looked at Mich, "Why the hell are YOU so worked up 'bout it??" she gave Mich a skeptical look, "well??" Kat continued, "And I thought *you* had this whole big obsession, what happened to that?" she started to snicker.  
  
Kat deviously walked over to Mich and pushed her over sending her tumbling right into Duo awaiting arms who was grinning like a maniac; it seems he was paying complete attention to what Kat was saying.  
  
Mich didn't have time to register what had happened; one minute she was listening to Kat ranting about stuff and now she was in Duo's arms! She turned a bright shade of red and tried to get back up but now it was Duo's turn to hold on and not to let go.  
  
"Now what was she saying? Obsession? With whom.?" he grinned, causing her to blush even more. Thinking she had had enough for now, he let her go and she practically ran out the door if it wasn't for Heero who was blocking her way. She stopped right when the barrel of the gun touched the tip of her nose and she simply turned on her heels and ran the other way, to stand beside her so called friend who was bent over laughing like crazy.  
  
"Oh, shut up!!" Mich smacked Kat over the head to make her stop.  
  
"Okee. Okee. I'll stop." Kat stood up straight but then 2 seconds later she fell over laughing again, holding onto her stomach from the immense pain caused by the extreme laughter.  
  
"Argh!!! That's it!!" Mich jumped on the rolling figure on the floor and started to choke her like crazy, catching Heero and Duo's attention.  
  
~~  
  
//Uggghhh. God, how much further.? These stairs go on FOREVER!!// The blonde girl thought, while following Quatre up the now fifth flight of stairs. //How many FLOORS does this place have?! I feel like just falling back and rolling all the way down.heeheehee. I think I'm going delusional! I mean what am I doing?! Fallowing a guy from a T.V show, up his stairs to God knows where.//  
  
"We're here." Came Quatre's voice. //FINALLY!!!// She thought. Walking up to the door, Quatre turned the doorknob and pushed the door open; the blonde poked her up from behind Quatre to see what was going on. //What.the.hell// In the middle of the bathroom were two of her best friends, Michelle choking Katia, on the floor. Then there was Heero leaning against a wall, and some she/man on the floor observing them with interest.  
  
"Guys.?" The blonde asked.  
  
"ALEXA!!!" They both yelled with excitement. Mich got off of Kat and started running for Lexa but suddenly fell on her face. Back on the floor, Kat was holding onto Mich's right ankle and said, "Oh, no you don't!" And got up herself to start running as well, but she too fell over on her face. Supporting herself on her elbows she looked behind herself and noticed that Mich was holding onto her ankle, she let go and both girls got up and started running for their friend, but Kat abruptly stopped and pulled Mich by the hand so she'd stop as well.  
  
"What?!" Mich questioned.  
  
"Look." Kat pointed at Quatre who was still positioned in front of Lexa. "Oh, my god.it's another one!" Mich yelled.  
  
"Who are you three?" Quatre asked. Everybody's eyes laid upon the three girls who now stood together in the center of the room, surrounded by the three Gundam pilots who were all curious to what they would say.  
  
TBC.  
  
EEP!! *dodges flying food* I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY...  
  
I suck. Blahblahblahblah. I know!!! But look!! I super long chappy!! Well not THAT long but it's longer then previous ones! And I actually cut it short *dodges more food* *waves at air* damn you Laurence! Stop throwing stuff at me!!! Grrr. Yea so it was originally LONGER but I cut it short so I could update sooner, aren't I wonderful.? Not really no, but that's ok!  
  
As usual, don't forget to review! 


	4. You're from WHERE? !

A/N: HAPPY XMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR (happy holidays)

Disclaimer/claimer: Chapter 1

Surprise:

Chapter 4: you're from WHERE?! 

LaSt TiMe on "SuRpRiSe":

"Who are you three?" Quatre asked. Everybody's eyes lay upon the three girls who now stood together in the center of the room, surrounded by the three Gundam pilots who were all curious to what they would say.

~~

After deciding that it was much better to have the discussion in a more appropriate place, all 6 of them left the bathroom and headed for Quatre's study room. Positioning themselves so that the 3 girls sat on the couch in the order from Alexa on the left, Katia in the middle and Michelle on the right. Heero was leaning on the door, Duo sitting on a chair wearing a bathrobe, and Quatre no doubt at his desk. 

"So, who are you?" Quatre repeated for practically the third time. 

"I want *her* to speak first" Duo said pointing to Michelle.

 "What?!" she squeaked, rather surprised by his statement. 

"That's right, you go first! Now!" 

"…" 

"Noooowwww"

 "…" 

"Oh come on! Stop it with the Trowa-ness! You think I ever understood what the hell he meant by those damned '…'?!" Duo complained, Mich only giggled.

 "Oh you're just asking to be flashed now aren't you?!" they all heard a shudder coming from the doorway where Heero stood. Because of that, Mich AND Kat burst out laughing together at the same time, tears of laughter running down their faces; man was that moment ever priceless they thought. Lexa was just sitting there, guessing she had missed something. 

"Well? I'm still waiting." Duo taunted but Mich kept trying to avoid his gaze, she was looking at the floor, the ceiling, just as long as it wasn't Duo. 

"Um, can I maybe get some CLOTHES first?" Duo just rolled his eyes, _excuses, excuses, excuses_ he thought while shaking his head. Getting up he motioned Mich to follow him. They both left leaving Kat, Lexa, Heero and Quatre all alone.

_~~_

"Sooo…where are you from?" failing miserably Duo tried to start a conversation 

"Alkami" Came the only reply.

 "Alkami?! What the HELL is an 'Alkami'?! Is it some small undiscovered island the size of Haiti?" Duo scratched his head trying to figure out where this place was located. Being a gundam pilot he was supposed to know where most places were, but this didn't even ring a bell, it sounded so…foreign.

 "WHAT?! No! Alkami is NOT some small-undiscovered island the size of whatever you said! Guh…men…" Mich mumbled.

"Hey!" Duo cried out feeling totally insulted.

 "Alkami is a country situated in southern Tichella (Ti-chell-a). And it's not small, its one of the biggest countries in the world, second largest actually." Mich said proudly. 

"HA! WhatEVER! Where did you come from? 'Made up countries land'??" Duo started to snicker uncontrollably.

 "Guh…SHUT UP! I'm not making it up! I think your braid is on too tight cutting off your circulation making you deranged. I want my clothes, now." 

"Demanding aren't we? Hm? K…hold on, stay here and DON'T go anywhere, I'm just gonna go into the laundry room and get you something."

 "Ok" 

Duo opened the door and stepped in, before he disappeared completely into the room, he took one last look at the girl. _Weird _he thought, and went in.

~~ 

"What's Alkami?" questioned Quatre. After Mich and Duo left, Quatre proceeded to interrogate the two remaining girls, and so far all he found out was that the blonde haired one was named Alexa, the brown haired one was Katia and the one who left with Duo was Michelle. He also found out that they're from some place called 'Alkami'. 

"Alkami is where we're from…where we live? Our country maybe?" Kat rolled her eyes, Quatre looked over at Heero who had a blank expression on his face; he shook his head motioning that he had no clue what it was. Quatre simply shrugged and looked over at the girls who were currently whispering amongst themselves; unfortunately he was too far to hear anything.

"Lexaaaa" Kat whined, "What do we do?!" She hissed.

"I don't know! Maybe we're dreaming? No wait, scratch that, we're obviously NOT dreaming, so uh…cooperate?" Lexa suggested.

"WHAT?! How are we supposed to cooperate with…with THEM!" Kat screeched as she got up from her seat, she stopped blabbing, blinked a few times and looked around. Turns out her outburst came out a little too loud, everyone was staring at her, Quatre was standing behind his desk and Heero was slightly backed away from the door with one hand behind his back probably grasping his gun.

"Eh…heh…um…woops?" Kat blushed and sat back down, trying to look innocent and disappear into the cushions of the couch.     

"Well then, so um…is there anything else you want to know from us?" Lexa desperately tried to change the subject; Heero looked rather lethal at the moment. She glanced over at him and he still had his guard up and was continuously and dangerously glaring at Kat who was squirming uncomfortably beside her. "Hey you, buddy, gah um…Heero!" Lexa snapped her fingers to get his attention.

His eyes shifted to Lex's face and he was basically saying 'you have my attention now what do you want' with the look he was giving her.

"Stop looking at her like that! She didn't do anything! She CAN'T do anything, I mean come on, she's harmless! Watch!" With a smile Lexa started to wave her hand in front of Kat's face and as she had predicted Kat was turning her head in a protesting manner trying to get away as much as possible but to no avail the couch prevented it. She then shut her eyes and scrunched up her nose and tried to push the hand away, "Awwwww! Look! Doesn't she look like a cat! It's so cute!! Heeheehee!" Heero and Quatre just sweat dropped. 

~~

"Ohhhhhhh I like this!" Mich looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black t-shirt and overtop had a black hooded sweater (A/N: one of em hoodies and stoofs) with the words Linkin Park written on the back. Her pants were baggy black jeans that dragged on the floor and on her feet were a pair of Vans shoes. 

"Yea I know, don't I have the best taste in fashion? Heh." Duo grinned at her.

"Wha? This is yours?" Mich asked blushing like crazy. 

"Well duh, you think the other guys would wear something like this? Ha, trust me I tried to get them to try something CLOSE to this kinda style but gah…they're too attached to their pink shirts, spandex, tank tops and turtle necks."

Mich started to giggle and Duo just smiled "We'd better get back before Quat lets the hounds loose in search for us" 

TBC…

A/N: Tiz all! Tiz all! Gah…im sorry for the lateness, but exams are coming up and my math exam is on the 16th *dies*. I'm gonna throw a chalk brush at my math teacher!! So I gotta study and study cuz I'm pretty much failing math! --_--o

Mich & Lex + angry mob of readers: *standing, holding baseball bats, pitchforks, guns, flaming torches and other painful, sharp, hurtful and destructive items*

Mich: We TRIED to warn you, but you KNEW it would eventually come to this…

Kat: *slowly backs away* But…But guys! Can't we talk about this like civilized people! I mean come on! Look, I posted!

Lex: *evil grin* (she's looking forward to the beating and the hurting and painful screams) You posted too late I'm afraid…

Mich & Lex: CHARGE!!!

*Mich, Lex, angry mob and just random people start running*

Kat: O.O *starts running like mad to precious bomb shelter* I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS!!!!! 

Lex: The keyword in her sentence is "were" ^.^ 

Mich & Lex: *wave* Bye everyone! Till next time! And don't worry! We'll keep on nagging to make sure she posts the next chapter! 


	5. Escape

A/N: well would you look at that…a new chapter! I bet you guys are pretty happy about that! I had one of my exams already (math) and I think I'm confident to say that I officially FAILED. Hooray for me! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope it wasn't confusing or anything, COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!!!! 

PS: I would have updated this sooner (4 weeks ago) but due to the fact that my INTERNET isn't working at home I had to sacrifice my humanity and go over to baby-sit my cousin and use their computer, *shudders* if you only knew what me, mich n/v, lex   know…YOU WOULD BE SCARED TO GO OVER TO MY UNCLE'S HOUSE JUST LIKE I AM RIGHT NOW!!!! I swear…those people have scarred me for life….

PPS: one more thing, I got my math exam back and yup, I did fail…BY .5! Sooooooo my teacher decided to pass me and…uh…yay? No summer school for me!

Disclaimer/claimer: Located on chapter 1.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! THANKS SO MUCH!

Surprise:

Chapter 5: Escape 

"Would you excuse us?" asked Quatre. 

After Duo and Michelle had returned they all talked some more. More questions were asked, which of course were answered but most answers didn't make much sense, which resulted in more confusion. 

Heero opened the door and stepped out of the room followed by Duo and Quatre.

"What do you guys think?" asked the blonde pilot as soon as he closed the door behind himself. 

"I think Michelle's hot! That's what I think!"

"Duo! This is not the time for that! Heero, what do you have to say about this?"

"The only thing I have to say is that those three can't be trusted. If they're from OZ, they should have come up with a better story since I really didn't buy anything that they just told us." he stated monotone as usual.

"But there has to be a logical explanation for all of this, what if they're telling the truth—

Quatre got interrupted.

"And what if they're not? Wait until they knock us out, steal our stuff and run away!" argued Heero.

"I think Michelle likes me, do you guys think she likes me? I think she doe—

"Duo!!" both Quatre and Heero snapped.

As Quatre, Heero and Duo continued arguing about the situation at hand, back in Quatre's study the three girls were pressed against the door listening to every word they were saying. As the three Gundam Pilots were arguing about senseless things, Kat motioned for them to move away from the door.

"What should we do you guys? They think we're lying and that we're OZ spies! I mean I don't even know what an Oz is!" Kat slowly started to panic.

"Duo thinks I'm hot…" Mich mumbled as she looked at the door in a dazed kinda way.

"Mich, this isn't the time! Ok here's the plan: they come, we fall on the floor and act like we're having a seizure, when they approach we jump them, knock them out and make a run for it! How's that?" Lex declared very proudly. 

"As extremely dumb as that sounds, it just might work actually! Although they ARE 3 strong looking guys…I think we can take them out! And if we don't, we risk the chance of being shot by Heero! What a way to die…I'm in!" said Mich who was now paying attention.

"WHAT?! You're not serious are—

Kat stopped talking and all three of them jerked their heads to the side and were staring at the doorknob which was slowly turning.

The door opened and the three pilots stepped through. //Oh, JEBUS!// Kat rolled her eyes and the girls dropped to the floor, thrashing violently, kicking and clawing at the air. They started foaming and drooling at the mouth and making weird noises, sounding like dying raccoons or some other dying, wild, rabid animals.

Hearing the strange sounds, the guys snapped their eyes forward, staring at the scene in front of them.

"Quick! They're having seizures!" the guys quickly rushed over to Kat, Mich and Lex's side and as they were kneeling down, they quickly got pulled to the ground and knocked out.

The whole thing happened so fast that no one had any time to react, miraculously it all worked out in the girls' favor.

"Wow…Hey Lex, your plan actually worked! Poor Heero though…he looks…so pissed! And yet he's unconscious…that's just sad…"Kat said as she got off the floor and looked at the three unconscious figures sprawled at her feet.

"*sniffles* I can't believe I just knocked out Duo! He'll never like me ever again for what I just did! It's all your fault Alexa!"

"WHAT?! You're the one who agreed with me! Oh well…" she bent down beside Heero and snatched his gun that was safely secured to the back of his boxers (A/N: if you remember correctly Mich was the only who changed! The rest are still in there pj's…xept Duo...he's still in a robe. O.o) "Guess he won't be needing this! *yoink*" she said evilly. 

"What now? Do we tie them up or anything? Or just leave them here on the floor?" Mich asked while walking around the guys.

"Well if we tie them up they'll just get majorly, MAJORLY pissed off! They'll prolly try to hunt us down and plot revenge. So I suggest leaving them where they are and umm…maybe leave a note or something? Apologizing about knocking them out and uhh…taking a few things?" Kat suggested. 

"That's good…but what did you mean by 'taking a few things'?" Lex gave Kat a skeptical look.

"Well unlike Michelle WE'RE NOT PROPERLY CLOTHED, we have NO money, nothing!" Kat responded.

"So let's explore and take ONLY what we need, I'm sure Quatre won't mind…much…" 

Mich motioned to her two friends to get going before the pilots regained consciousness.

"Wait! The note!" Lex ran over to Quatre's desk, she opened the first drawer on the left side and found a stack of blank papers neatly stacked, she grabbed one and took a pen that was lying on the desk.

_Quatre,_

_Sorry about the whole knocking out thing, we panicked and didn't know what to do; we thought you'd kill us or something! _

_-__Lex__, _Mich___, Kat _

_P.S _

_On our way out we borrowed a few of your things, thanks! _

She signed it with all of their names and left it on the desk. The three quickly left the room and started exploring through the halls, going into one room after another finding nothing but empty guest rooms, closets, bathrooms, useless things until they stumbled into one interesting yet not so interesting to look at room.

"Hey I know this room!" Kat yelled as she pushed past Mich and Lex and stepped into the center of the room.

"Well...what's so special about this room?" Mich asked still standing in the doorway.

"It's Heero's room! Let's explore!" Kat took off for the closet.

"It's so…dull…there's nothing really here" Lex looked around the room, there was nothing special about it, the walls were bare, painted white, there was just a bed set in the corner against the wall with a small nightstand right beside. A small desk was placed across the room against another wall and would you look at that! A laptop was on it!

"I really don't get it…he lives in a mansion with a millionaire for a friend but when you walk into his room you'd think he lives in poverty and survives on welfare or something!" Lex slyly approached his unprotected laptop, "Come to mama!" and swiped the small computer off the desk.

"Hey!! This is so cheap! There's nothing in this closet! It's so empty and crappy!" Kat shouted in disappointment.

"Here let ME see" Mich walked into the room and into the closet where Kat stood. "Well its not COMPLETELY empty…look there, it's some small button thing…" she reached over to push the tiny almost unsuspecting button placed on the ceiling of the closet. Suddenly there was a beeping sound that could be heard and a small door like thing at the back of the closet opened up.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" both Mich and Kat said in unison. They slowly approached the small door and peaked inside, unfortunately they couldn't see anything since it was pitch black.

"How do you turn on the lights?" Kat asked then shrieked a second later as the lights flickered on, illuminating the secret room.

"Hey cool! It's like a voice activation kinda thing!" Mich said very impressed as she stepped into the room, she looked behind herself, //Wut the hell??// she thought, still in the actual closet was Kat who was pressed against a wall covering her face with her hands.

"My…eyes…they burn! The light…the light…it hurts…" she mumbled over and over. 

"Get over yourself and get over here!" Mich instructed. 

"Yes mother…" Kat muttered as she slowly walked over to where her friend was standing at the entrance to the secret room. They both looked ahead and gasped at what they saw.

"A-Alexa!!! C-Come! Now!" Mich stuttered, too full of shock to be able to talk properly.

Holding the laptop under her arm, Lex made her way towards the closet and into the newly discovered room. 

"What is it?" she asked as she looked passed her friends and at the sight ahead.

"HOLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!!" They all said at the same time. Covering 3 walls were guns. Just guns, ONLY guns. All different kinds, big small, you name it, it was DEFINITELY there! The floor was littered with boxes, some closed and some open and they were all labeled either with 'DANGER' 'THIS SIDE UP' 'EXPLOSIVES' 'TNT' and so on. On the last wall there were two doors which led to who knows where but curiosity got the best of them and the three curiously and cautiously approached one of the doors and opened it. When nothing happened, they peeked through but saw nothing but darkness.

"Lights on" Mich said //Whoa cool! It worked!//, and the lights flickered on revealing a closet, ok, a very HUGE ass closet filled with tons of clothes. But they didn't appear to be simple everyday clothes, there were outfits and costumes, and spy clothes and… "Is that an OZ uniform?" Mich asked. 

They exited his REAL closet and closed the door behind themselves, but not before Mich said "Lights off." and the lights dimmed down until they were completely off. They moved on to the second door and opened it with a little more ease this time. 

"Lights on" This time it was Lex who said  it.

"Hey! I was supposed to say that!" Mich gave Lex an evil glare.

Kat just rolled her eyes and looked into the uh…room? There seemed to be a flight of stairs leading to a basement or something.

Mich and Lex nudged Kat to go down and check it out, obviously not trusting whatever possibly lurked down there, Kat grabbed Mich and Lex by the arms and dragged them with her. As they reached the bottom, they stood just staring at the wonderful site in front of them, so many…nice…shiny…new…sport…untouched…cars. Not only cars but there were some motorcycles too. They were all so shiny…

As each of the girls walked around and looked at some of the cars, Lex spotted a small display case on a nearby wall, as she got closer to it she realized what was inside; KEYS!! 

"Guys over here!!!" she shrieked with excitement.

As the other two ran up to her, their faces brightened as they saw what Lex had found. 

"Should we?" asked Mich.

"Yes, we should!"

"Katia! Are you crazy?! We can't take/steal/borrow a CAR?! Then it's for sure that they'll hunt us down and kill us!" Lex said sternly, pointing a dangerous index finger in Kat's face.

//Man…she sounds like my mother! O.O// Kat just rolled her eyes. As she turned her head towards the case again, she spotted what she had been looking for, the keys to her precious dream car that were only an arm's reach away. She quickly swiped them and took off towards her new ride.

"Katia! What are you doing?! I said no!! You can't even drive!! You're only 15!! Katia!!!" Lex started running towards the car that Kat just sat in; a black Lamborghini Diablo! 

Now sitting in HER new car, Kat rolled down the window and just gave Lex a grin, "I can too drive! I've been driving ever since I was 10, my dad taught me at night. And besides, we NEED this, how are we supposed to get around? The BUS?!" she started to snicker then quieted down. "Now come on…get Mich over here and we'll take it out onto the driveway or something, then go back into the house and continue our little adventure of 'explore and steal'" 

"We're not stealing! We're just…borrowing…and only things we NEED. Just remember that…" Lex warned her.

"Oh and you just NEED Heero's laptop don't you now?" Kat said motioning with her head at the laptop still in Lex's grasp. 

"Oh…well this? Well uh…I just wanted to check out what was on it…that's all…" Lex stepped away from the car and looked around the room for Mich who seemed to have disappeared somewhere. 

"Mich went off somewhere…" she informed Kat who was waiting.

"What?! Gah…" Kat turned off the engine and got out of the car. "Don't worry now, I'll be RIGHT back…" 

Lex just sweat dropped and started heading towards the stairs they used to come down. //Well then…there's something new…she talks to cars now!//

When they got to the top, they saw Mich examining some of the guns with interest.

"Mich what are you doing?" Lex walked over to her and Kat followed.

"Oh, well…I was just thinking…we don't even know where we are and what's out there…so I just thought we could…you know? 'Equipped' ourselves with some protection." She said it so simply.

"First we're taking Heero's or Quatre's car and now guns?!?! This is going to GUARANTEE our deaths!!! If these are, which I don't doubt, HEERO'S guns, and probably down there are HIS cars, HE WILL NEVER REST UNTIL HE FINDS US AND SEES THAT WE DIE A VERY SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH BY HIS HANDS!!!!!!" Lex started to freak out.

"Whoa! Relax! At this rate you'll pop a vein or something if you don't calm down! I KNOW what I'm doing…and he won't miss 5-6 guns…I'm sure he has spares anyways!"

"What?! 5-6?!?!?! Ok if I were him I'd go crazy if ONE of my guns were missing! I'm pretty sure he treasures them like his own children! His little 'babies', I bet he's so paranoid he comes here and polishes them like 5 times a day! The same goes for the cars too, I swear I thought I was gonna go blind they were so shiny!"

Mich couldn't take it, this was too good, same goes for Kat who was standing there witnessing Alexa's angriness. They both erupted in laughter, clutching their stomachs from the pain. 

"Guys this isn't funny! I'm serious! Arrrgh!! You people are IMPOSSIBLE! Fine DO what you want! But when Heero is pointing one of his 'babies' in your face, I'll be there saying 'I TOLD YA SO!'" 

Mich and Kat abruptly stopped laughing and looked at each other as huge smiles appeared on their faces, each knew what the other was thinking as they charged the walls and started grabbing gun after gun after gun…

"Come on Lex! Help us out!" Kat told her 

"What am I getting myself into…" she muttered, slowly approached an untouched wall and removing the guns that were hung and displayed. 

When none of them could carry anymore, they headed downstairs to Kat's new 'baby' and dumped the load into the trunk. After freeing their arms they ran back upstairs to gather the rest of the guns. 

"Why are we taking ALL of them?!" Lex questioned.

In mid grab, both Mich and Kat stopped and looked over at Lex, "Good point" They said and stopped snatching, then they grabbed some boxes full of ammo and  went down to the car and dump their new equipment.  

All three got into the car and started figuring out how to get out of this underground garage type of thing. 

"There!!" Mich pointed towards a big closed door.

"Alright then, here we go" and the car went into motion. 

"Kat if you crash us, I will beat you, we will both beat you, right Mich?" 

"That's for sure!"

"Guys…I'm only going like 5km/h!! CHILL!"

As they approached the door, it started to lift and open, revealing the very large driveway. When they were finally completely outside, the car stopped and they all stepped out. 

Looking back, they saw that the door was now closing. 

"So…into the house again?" Mich asked.

"Yup" replied Lex.

So back inside they went.

At first they went around and explored the first floor, not really interested in the electronics and appliances, what they really needed were some clothes and some…ok LOTS of money.

"If I were a millionaire, where would I keep my money?" Mich thought her question out loud.

"I'd keep it in a bank." Kat said.

"No I meant where in my HOUSE." 

"If *I* were a 15 year old millionaire I'd hide it under my mattress." Lex suggested.

"Well, I guess its' worth a try to look…uh…which way to his room?" Mich asked.

"Dunno…let's go explore and maybe we'll find it." Kat said and they headed towards the massive staircase.

//Gah…not this again!!// Lex mentally whined as they started climbing the stairs to the second floor.

When they reached the top, they decided to split up to cover more ground so they can get out of there faster, ironically there were three hallways, on leading to the right, left and the front.  

Mich went left, Kat to the right and Lex went straight ahead. Every 5 seconds you could hear a door open and slam shut as each girl went down her own hallway searching.  

~~

Mich's POV

*Sigh* this is SO confusing…is this a dream? I've never had one like this before where I saw me, Lex and Kat with a bunch of guys –*sweatdrop*-- scratch that…yes I have, a very DETAILED and uh REVEALING one at that.

Ugh, why did I get stuck with the closet and bathrooms hall?? Dum dee dum dum dum lalalala—

HUH?!?! I pushed open the door a little wider and flicked on the lights, JACKPOT!!  I found Duo's room!! Ewww!! It's so DISGUSTING!!!! There was dirty laundry all over the place as I tried to avoid it as I tiptoed around the area. The windows were draped with heavy black curtains that blocked out the sunlight. The walls were painted black and the bed sheets were a mix between black and red satin. 

OH MY GOD!!!! I looked at some of the walls and they were covered with VERY revealing posters of models. My god…he's so horny!!! Scattered on the wooden floor and the desk that was set in the corner of the room were loads of porno magazines. Hmmm I wonder what's on his closet, as I opened the closet door; I didn't have time to react as I was suddenly buried in a pile of clothes that fell on me. *Grumbles* I started to push all the clothes off of me when something shiny caught my eye. 

Hidden in the very back of the closet, something wrapped in a dark purple silk seemed very suspicious to me. I crawled over to it and slowly started to unwrap it. HOLY SHIT!!! It's a SCYTHE!!!! I looked at it in awe as I held the precious object in my hands. 

Meh…no ones gonna miss it. I wrapped it in the cloth and ran out of the room holding the scythe in a tight grip and started heading back to meet Lex and Kat since Duo's door was the last one in this hall.

~~

Kat's POV

Hmmm…why does this hallway seem strangely familiar? I continued down the hall when I stopped in front of two wooden doors covered in fancy carvings. Hey…isn't this Quatre's study room? My eyes widened as I remembered how we knocked out the guys who were prolly still lying unconscious on the carpeted floor within the room. I grasped the knob and started to slowly turn and push the door open just a tiny bit. 

I poked my head into the room and almost dropped dead from shock. QUATRE WAS MOVING!!!! Holy shit!! What do I do!! He's regaining consciousness and it won't be long before the other pilots do too. 

I quietly closed the door and dashed down the hall in a hurry to warn my buds.

~~

Lex's POV

Huh? Let's see what's in this room. Whoa! Look at all the swords! I don't think we need anything from here. I better keep looking. I kept walking when I reached a forest green colored door. Who would paint their door green?! I curiously opened the door and peeked in. *Sweatdrop* the whole damn room is green…I looked up at the walls and saw they were covered in…clown…posters…? Man…this person has MAJOR issues…

I left the room and continued walking. I now reached the very last door down this hall and still no sign of Quatre's room. If this isn't it, then either Kat or Mich found it. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. I opened my eyes and almost fell over. Yup this is Quatre's room alright, who else would decorate their room in pink and purple colors? Guh, well here goes nothing. I walked over to the bed and with some struggling managed to lift part of the mattress up, to my disappointment there was no money. Damn, now what am I supposed to do? 

I was just about to drop the mattress back into its place when a small piece of paper caught my eye. I tried to support the heavy mattress with one hand and reach for the paper with the other, but just as I grabbed hold of the paper, the mattress's weight was too much and I was crushed like a sandwich under 2 massive mattresses. *grumble* gah…how much do these things weigh!? I tried to crawl out from under them, with some difficulty a finally got free. Opening my hand I looked at the small paper and started to read. 

_Note to self: moved all money to bedroom closet._

Well then…*rolls eyes* I walked over to the closet doors and threw them open, before I knew it I was being buried under piles and piles of money. I slowly sat up and looked around, the entire room was now covered in money and you couldn't even see the floor! Now THAT'S what I call LOTS OF MONEY!!! *grins* we have officially hit the jackpot. 

The problem is how am I going to carry uhh…some of this? I stood up and looked around the room to see what I could use. I glanced over at the bed and eyed the pillow cases, they'll work. I stripped two pillows and started to fill the pillow cases with money as fast as I could. After a few minutes I was done, I swung the now bloated bags over my shoulder and exited the room and head to meet my friends so we could finally leave. 

~~

All three girls met up again and at around the same time, Mich and Lex looked over at Kat who was frantically trying to say something.

"Just spit it out!" Mich said slightly irritated.

"THE GUYS ARE AWAKE!!!!" Kat exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Both Lex and Mich yelled.

"We need to get out of here!! Kat, here take one" Lex handed Kat one of the two pillow cases to lighten her load then they all started running towards and down the stairs. When they reached the front door, Mich was just about to open it when it swung open and Trowa and Wufei stepped through. 

//Ohh SHIT// was the only thought that ran through the three friends' heads as the two pilots locked eyes with them. 

TBC…..

A/N: and that's the end of THAT chapter!! Hope you guys enjoyed it! And see, I even tried extra (not really) hard to make it longer! I'm sorry to say, but this is gonna be the last chapter!!! *everyone gasps* I know…BUT ONLY TILL MY EXAMS ARE DONE!!! You people thought something different didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Yea that's what I thought…anywayz, there are more exciting events that are soon to come! VERY SOON!!!! Probably in chapter 6 or 7, SO KEEP READING!!!!

Lex: the question is…how soon will she update? Dum dum DUM!!!!

Mich: I say…in about a year or two…

Kat: HEY!!!!

Mich/Lex: yesssss? *angel faces*

Kat: *grumbles*

Review! Pretty please? Long chapter + updated faster, doesn't that deserve some reviews???? 

Arigatou mina-san!


	6. Settling in Part 1

A/N: and thus I have returned with a new chapter! *Cackles evilly* So…I'm hoping that you all enjoyed my last one *everyone nods*, sweetness…

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own. 

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story cuz they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

Thanks again and always to those who read and reviewed! You guys as you already know are awesome and have no idea how much this means to me! 

**bKat/b**: *blushes* aww thanks! Yea I'm working on it *grins*

**bPatty G/b**: lol! Thanks, hehe, looks like SOMEONE *hint Lex* has a fan! ^.^

**bAfroman999/b**: yes I know…I AM lazy, and *cough* keep the info about your room to yourself next time Laurence!!!! I did NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT!!! O.o

**bSilent Fear/b**: you have a cool name…I think I'll steal it…jksjks! (Maybe later) hehe yea they're caught…and don't worry more is finally here!

**bAya Yuy P.SII/b: ***cough* haha…U WISH!!! ^.^  nah…we can share…NOT!!! Joking! 

**b****Mich**** Vb: thanks, really appreciate it! And yes…we need to finish that plot against mold LMAO!!!**

**b****Mich**** Maxwellb: thanks mow! **

**bLex/b:** awwww!!! Thanks nimou!! Heh…I'll try to post it sooner ^_^

**AND ONE LAST THING!!:** there is some mild swearing in Duo's and Heero's POVS! Just thought I'd warn you if anyone is offended by that language.

LAST TIME on "**SuRpRiSe!" :** When they reached the front door, Mich was just about to open it when it swung open and Trowa and Wufei stepped through. 

//Ohh SHIT// was the only thought that ran through the three friends' heads as the two pilots locked eyes with them. 

**SuRpRiSe!:**

Chapter 6: Settling in

The three friends were mentally going crazy, frantically trying to figure a way out of this awkward situation while Trowa and Wufei just stared at them in a confused and questioning manner.

A few seconds later there were some noise coming from upstairs, so all five of them looked up only to see Quatre slowly making his way down the stairs. He appeared to be walking as if he was in some sort of pain, also the fact that he was holding his head and clutching the handrail to the point that his knuckles were white might have suggested that something had happened. 

Lex quickly dropped her eyes to the floor feeling guilty for what she had done to poor Quatre merely 20 minutes ago. 

Mich grabbed both Lex and Kat and pushed past Trowa and Wufei. "House cleaning!" she yelled out and desperately pushed Kat and Lex towards the car. They shoved everything in quickly, not caring how stupid they looked, falling over themselves as they tried to get in the car as fast as possible. 

"STEP ON IT!!" both Lex and Mich yelled. Kat 'put the pedal to the metal' (A/N: ok that was just the corny of all corny things, but I just had to put that in…for...corny…unexplainable reasons…) and the car zoomed (A/N: corny word #2) out of sight.

Trowa and Wufei just stared at the spot where the car was just moments before it took off. Then they looked at each other and sweatdropped. "House cleaning?" they asked in unison. They turned their attention to Quatre who had reached the front door; he looked up at Trowa and asked "Who was that?"

"House cleaning?" he replied and shrugged. 

"House cleaning? We don't have house cleaning, since when do we have hou—

Wait…what did those 'house cleaners' look like, did you see by any chance?" Quatre asked; if they described what he was thinking right then, then that was who he thought it was.

"There were three of them, an asian, a blonde and brunette. All three were about our height maybe an inch or two shorter. The blonde and brunette were wearing pajamas if I saw correctly, and the asian one was apparently wearing an outfit very similar to what Duo would wear. Two of them, the blonde and brunette, were holding what appeared to be pillow cases filled with something I couldn't identify and the other one was holding some sort of staff or stick wrapped in some purple cloth. When we first came in and saw them, they looked terrified for some reason, they just ran out and sped away in a hurry in a Black Lamborghini[1] Diablo, kind of looked similar to one of Heero's, but that's only me." Wufei informed him as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the doorframe. 

Quatre's eyes widened, he turned around and dashed back up the stairs ignoring the pain that was searing through his head and to the room where from which he had first come out of. 

"Did we miss something?" Wufei asked Trowa.

"Probably." 

They nodded to each other and started up the stairs after Quatre to hopefully get some answers.

~~

.·´¯`·-**Meanwhile in the car**-·´¯`·.

"Hey Kat, slow down, I don't think we need to rush anymore, I don't think they're following us," Lex said while looking back again.

"So where are we headed? By the looks of this place it's definitely some sort of prison box with no sky." Mich said while slowly relaxing.

The car slowed down a bit and was going at a relatively normal pace, the same as the cars that drove alongside them.

I think we should either look for a hotel right now or an apartment building. I mean we have enough money to last us at least a whole YEAR!! I say we just go and buy an apartment and go SHOPPING!!!!!!" Mich started to get excited, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as they thought. 

"How about those condominiums over there?" Lex pointed to two condos standing side by side, "They look pretty good." When everyone agreed, the car turned and pulled up to the entrance of the fist building and everyone stepped out from the car.

~~

.·´¯`·-**Back at Quatre's house**-·´¯`·.

All five pilots were together sitting and discussing in Quatre's study. 

"So are you trying to tell me that you three got knocked out by three weak WOMEN?! Ha! I thought I'd never see the day when the 'great' Heero Yuy fell before a woman. I'm sorry but I just find that extremely wrong and hard to believe." Wufei sneered as he leaned back against the couch, a smirk dancing upon his lips. Heero just glared at him with one of his don't-make-me-kill-you glares and shifted slightly in his seat. Quatre's cheeks reddened slightly.

"That's not the point Wufei" he was sitting at his desk, "The point is that we underestimated them, and because of this, they escaped." He stated as he looked around the room. "How about we take a small break, we'll re-group in this room in 20 minutes time. I'm sure that this will give each of us some time to think about the situation." Everyone nodded and started to exit the room as each went their own separate ways.

.·´¯`·-**Duo's POV**-·´¯`·.

Oh man…why do I feel a killer headache coming up from this? How could I not see it coming? Ah well, they'll be back, I mean who can resist ME! Heh, I think it's about time I got changed.

 I walked down the hallway leading to my room, as I kept getting closer to my door, I kept feeling something to be amiss but I couldn't put my finger on it. 

Gah, it's prolly nothing, I think I'm just a lil woozy from being knocked out. When I reached my door, I knew that there was something that was DEFINITELY wrong since I always, ALWAYS kept my door closed, but right now it was wide open!

I put myself against the wall, being extremely cautious. I slowly peeked into the room and noticed that it was still in its usual messy state, but the area near the closet was a lil different. 

I slowly approached the closet and saw that all my junk was lying at my feet. The hell…I pushed the doors of my closet aside and my heart skipped a beat. Oh my-God-of-Death[2]…please don't let it be…I literally fell into my closet and started throwing everything out of it. Shitshitshitshitshit!!!!! Oh fuck…it's not here…SHIT!!! 

I frantically grabbed the first clothes I got my hands on, threw off my bath robe and jumped into the clothes I had grabbed off of the floor and dashed out of the room and went in search of Quatre.

.·´¯`·-**Heero's POV**-·´¯`·.

I am going to kill her, I'm going to kill them, I'm going to first shoot them in the legs, then the arms and then I'm going to watch as they slowly bleed to death and die. No one makes a fool out of me, no one. 

I reached my room and my senses became alert, something was wrong and the air seemed to be distraught. I pushed open the doors and stepped into the room, I looked around and my eyes went straight to the desk where my laptop should be but wasn't. My blood began to boil but I told myself that I could have misplaced it or Duo is playing around with me again. I grinned as I thought about how hard I'm going to punch him in the face for this. 

I kept thinking about ways of approaching him, which gun should I use, what should I say. I kept thinking about this as I entered my closet and opened the secret door. "Lights on," I spoke as I entered the main ammo room while visions of Duo cringing in pain danced through my head. Oh how much I was going to enjoy this, I needed a good reason to pound him anyway, he's been such a nuisance lately.

 My thoughts were interrupted as I heard shouts and screams coming from outside my room and down the hall.

 "Quatre! Where are you?! We need to leave I'm gonna fucking kill them! Quatre!! My scythe has been stolen!! QUATRE!!!!" 

I grinned, baka Duo. If he treasured that stupid metal attached to a stick so much, why didn't he hide it somewhere where no one would find it, like I did with my gu—

What the hell? Where were my guns? My blood ran cold as I was faced with almost bare walls; I was pale like a full moon that hung in the sky with a navy almost black background known as the night sky. I felt sick to my stomach. I opened the garage door and headed down. Halfway down I looked around the room and saw that MY car was missing. I tripped over myself as I tried to continue walking and fell down the remaining steps. I lay there on the floor on my back trying to gather my thoughts. For some reason, the only words running through  my mind were 'search and destroy', over and over, it was like some freaking marquee!! 

My eyes narrowed dangerously, I got up and headed to get some of the remaining guns and ammo. "Heero?" I grabbed one of the guns and pointed it in the direction from which the voice came from. I relaxed as I was faced with Quatre's concerned eyes. 

"Is everything ok Heero?" he asked me. I watched him as he looked around the room, I heard him gasp slightly. "All of them?"

 "No" I answered him, "but most. Also my black Lamborghini Diablo, ammo and laptop." His eyes widened.

"Your car?? AND laptop…that's horrible…you treasure those things more than your life!!" he exclaimed.

 "Yes…" was the only thing I could muster. I finished packing my guns, I threw one over to Quatre but he looked at me confused, "they have most of my guns, my laptop, my CAR and Duo's scythe. From what I've heard I think it's safe to say they're armed and dangerous." 

"Listen Heero, take out one of your cars into the driveway, wait there and I'll come out with the rest of the guys and we'll be on our way to begin the search." I nodded and we went our separate ways. 

.·´¯`·-**Back at the condo**-·´¯`·.

"This is our finest suite and the only one we have left" said the manager as he was walking around the apartment. "Located on the very top floor of the building, it is made up of two floors, a patio and has an exquisite view of the colony below from all windows. It contains 5 bedrooms, 4 washrooms, a living room, dining room, kitchen with marble counters and new appliances with tiled floors. If you would follow me, you will notice that there are 2 fire places, one located in the living room and one in the dining room. Along with the home you will gain access to the swimming area, the gym and any other recreation rooms and activities that are on the premises. You will also be provided with 2 parking spaces in the underground security monitored garage. Now do you have any questions in regards to this?"

"When can we pay??" all 3 of them asked in unison.

"Wel—

"Is cash ok?"

"Cash?"

"Yes"

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Right now?"

"YES!"

"Wait…how do you 3 have so much money?"

"Well you see sir, we were all adopted, our foster parents parted recently *fake tear* and left us all this money. We didn't want to stay in our old home since that's *sniffles* where the *sob* accident happened….*fake crying*" Kat started to weep fakedly on Mich's shoulder.

"There, there Kat, I know it's hard…it's ok…shhh…" Mich was playing along. 

"Oh my deepest apologies. Please, come to my office and we'll fill out the paper work."

All 3 followed the snooty, old, bald, short, ugly, fat, dumb, crippled, paralyzed, foaming[3], rabid manager to the lobby where his office was. They all sat around his desk and he handed them a bunch of papers to fill out. 

Using their imaginations, they filled out the papers with ease, a few lies here, a few there, it was alllll good.

He handed each of them a set of keys that contained 3 different keys: one for their front door, mail box and the main key that gave them access to most places in the building. 

They thanked the man and went outside to get THEIR car, park it in the garage and unload it.

"Well that was interesting…that manager's name was Bartek[4]…Where did THAT come from??? Wasn't that the name of that guy…with the ew, thin, dry and dead hair who was balding?? And he was really tall, looked like a girl and we called him batman…??" Lex asked.

"YES!!!" both Kat and Mich screeched as they burst out laughing. 

"But you know…I really gotta say that I like it! A lot!" Lex said.

Kat and Mich suddenly stopped and sweatdropped. They looked at her completely dumbfounded. She looked at them and at first didn't understand what they were thinking but then her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh gawd no!!!!! GET THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEADS!!!! I do NOT like the name 'BaRtEk'!! I was talking about the apartment!!" Lex smacked her head from their idiocy. 

"Yea sure Alexa…the 'apartment'" Mich nudged her and smirked.

"Ok can you not! *slap on the leg*" 

"O_O…..Ok that's it!!" 

"Guys chillax!!(A/N: chill/relax, that's right!), let's just go, we're wasting precious shopping time." Kat walked in between them while they kept glaring at each other from opposite sides.  

They all got in the car with Kat behind the wheel and they headed to find their parking spot in the maze that they call an underground garage. After driving around and getting lost for 20 minutes, they finally found their 2 spots, parked the car and got out. Then they proceeded to open the trunk and unload. When they did so, their eyes widened when they fell upon the supply they had. 

"Whoa….that's A LOT of guns…I didn't notice that we took THIS MUCH!!" Kat exclaimed.

"How are we gonna carry all this without looking suspicious?" Mich asked.

"Ok, here's the plan!" Lex perked up.

"Oh man…here comes another one..." Kat moaned.

"What?! My plans are good and they work! Anyways, so listen up. First we take the pillow cases with the money, take them upstairs, dump out the money, come back, fill them pillow cases with guns, take them up, dump, come back and keep doing it again till we carried all the guns and other things that we managed to 'borrow' upstairs." Lex declared. 

Kat and Mich just stared at her dumbfounded.

"Today people! Chop, chop! Get to it already!" Lex ordered.

So Lex grabbed both pillow cases and started to haul them to the elevator while Mich and Kat grabbed the 2 boxes full of ammo and all 3 of them headed up to their new home.

TBC…

A/N: Posts chapter and runs the hell away from all the raging people with large pointy objects that are indented to be used to hurt…someone….specific…

GOOD NEWS: I'm done the story up to chapter 8!!

BAD NEWS: I'm too lazy to type it up

GOOD NEWS: I'm gonna get off my lazy ass tomorrow (april 1st!) and type it all up!

BAD NEWS: I'm gonna be typing slow cuz I'm lazy and the fact that I'm always on the phone, chatting on msn (yea I have MSN messenger so you can add me if you want: drowned_in_darkness@hotmail.com), and eating as usual won't help me type faster

GOOD NEWS: I'm gonna give that all up for 2 good hours to type it all up!

BAD NEWS: I'm tired right now…it's 12 o'clock in the morning…

GOOD NEWS: I'm a 'devoted' authoress that gives up my sleep time just to type this all up!

Mich: *slaps Kat's leg*

Lex: *slaps other leg + does terrifying screeching vulture sound*

Kat: T_T pain…defining sound…what more can you ask for from your best buddies? *starts reloading gun* you might as well give them give them the same wonderful things in return ^_^ *starts calmly walking towards confused Mich and Lex who are starting to get what's going to happen next*

Lex: er…listen…maybe we can work something out…

Mich: OMG!! LOOK! IT'S YURY!! 

Kat: WHERE?!!?

Mich: over there in that thorn bush!!! Hurry!! Run!!

Kat: omgomgomgomgomg!!! *runs and dives into thorn bush* 

Lex: *sweatdrop* I REALLY think…that's the dumbest thing I have EVER seen…*lowers head in shame and walks away*

Mich: till next time fellow readers! And don't forget! Thorn bushes are a serious danger hazard! BE CAUTIOUS AND PLAY SAFE.

Kat: I.*cringe*hate.*wince*you.*twitch*


	7. Settling in Part 2

A/N: and thus I have returned with a new chapter! *Cackles evilly* So…I'm hoping that you all enjoyed my last one *everyone nods*, sweetness…

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story cuz they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! THANKS SO MUCH!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong**": 

So Lex grabbed both pillow cases and started to haul them to the elevator while Mich and Kat grabbed the 2 boxes full of ammo and all 3 of them headed up to their new home.

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 7: Settling in (Part 2)

.·´¯`·-I**n the car**-·´¯`·.

Heero glanced in his rear view mirror and saw that for once in his life, Quatre looked extremely pissed and the other pilots noticed this as well.

"Wut's up Q-man? You look really p-oed." Duo nudged him in the side and Quatre just mumbled under his breath. 

"I'm sorry but what was that?" Duo put his hand to his ear. 

"I said I had money stolen from me."

"So? Wut's the big deal? Don't you have millions upon millions of cash stored in your CLOSET?" Duo rolled his eyes.

"Not when half of those millions have been stolen!" Quatre cried out in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Well, after I finished talking with you Heero, I went to my room to get changed and when I got there and opened the door, there was money all over the place! It covered the floor completely and the closet doors were wide open AND my pillows were stripped. Meaning that those were MY pillow cases that Wufei and Trowa saw, and it was MY money that was in them!! Do you know how LONG it's going to take me to clean all that up?!" Quatre fumed.

"Woa…tou-CHY…" Duo mumbled but received a dirty look from the blonde beside him.

"Eh…heh…heh…" Duo scratched the back of his head and on a cheesy grin. "But I mean can't you just get one of you many maids to clean it up?" the braided pilot suggested.

"No! Seriously Duo, if you were put in a room full of money scattered on the floor, what would you do?"

"I do what I ALWAYS do. Go in, stuff my parachute[1] pants full of money, stuff my shirt, socks and shoes too. Jump out the window and go across the roof and into my win—

"DUO!!!!"

"Hey Q-man, wut's up?"

"I can't believe you! And I kept wondering where my money was disappearing too! I should have known it was you!"

"Er…woops?"

"No dessert for you for the next week!"

"WHAT?! But it's whipped cream dessert week!!! You can't do that! You can't take my precious food away! It's what I was put in this world for!! To eat, eat and EAT!"

"Well you'll have to put your eating of desserts on pause then since you brought this down on yourself."

"T_T"

.·´¯`·-**Back at the condo**-·´¯`·.

"Ok so I'm gonna read out the list we have so far of all the things we need to buy," Lex took a deep breath, "clothes, furniture, food, shoes, TV, computer/laptop, beds, bed sheets, tables, chairs, coffee maker, game cube[2], tools, carpets, plates, cups, utensils, microwave(appliances), stereo…" Lex continued naming many other minor things they needed to make themselves feel more at home.

"So I think that's pretty much it, should we go now?" Mich asked while getting up from the floor.

"I'm driving!" Kat stood up and grabbed the car keys lying on the kitchen counter.

"Well duh, you're kinda the only who CAN drive. Unless you let me drive and I'll prolly end up crashing into a tree…"Mich grinned while they walked out the door and headed towards the elevators. 

"Er…how about no, I think I'm just going to keep these away from you…" Kat slowly shoved the keys into her pajama pants and out of Mich's reach. 

After driving around for about 30 minutes and repeatedly asking for directions, they arrived at the 'L4 MEGA MALL'. It took forever to find a parking spot but reluctantly they finally found one and after parking their car they began the long walk towards the front doors of the mall, also known as the main entrance.

When they came in, there were completely blown away by the massive size and by the interior décor. 

They noticed wide variety of stores, their names and contents. They realized that they were a lot different from those back home. Home…something that wasn't thought of until now, strange. And yet again, the thought of their world was set aside and forgotten.

//This is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooong day!// Mich thought as each of them had excitement written all over their faces. It was like being young again in a HUGE candy store! You didn't know where to go first; thankfully it was only the afternoon so they had plenty of time.

TBC… 

[1] That's right, Duo and his parachute in which he hides his crack in! 

[2] YAY!! GAME CUBE!! Thanks so much to everyone who pitched in to get it for me for my b-day!! *HUGZ ALL* you guys are the BEST! I love you all!

A/N: and THAT *points at story* is what I like to call a short chapter from the mind of Katia. 

Woot! I updated twice in one day! Be proud, be very proud! (of me)

Anyways, I just want to let you guys know that chapter 8 IS on its way! It's not done YET but for some reason I write A LOT during my classes at school but I can't seem to do so at home…strange…I mean I wrote 4 chapters at school! Guess it's good for ONE thing ^_~

Lex: You're lucky THIS time…*mumbles and puts away pointy weapon*

Mich: We'll get you LATER and NO not in THAT WAY!

Kat: *breaths a sigh of relief* oh thank god…but anyways, *takes out her OWN pointy object* it's time to get you back for what you did to me last time!!! With that HORRIBLE and PAINFUL bush!!!!

Mich: oh..er that? But didn't you find him in there? I could have sworn I saw him somewhere in there…heh…

Kat: grrr….*raises pointy stick*

Mich: OMG!!! LOOK!!! IT'S YURY!!!! *points behind Kat*

Kat: ok I'm not gonna fall for the same stupid thing twice…

Lex: no, no he's really behind you!!

Kat: yea…SURE

Yury: Hey Ka— *Kat turns around and smacks Yury in the face with pointy stick* *Yury is on the floor paralyzed, twitching and foaming*

Kat: SEE. I TOLD you that no one is there you liars!!

Mich & Lex sweatdrop


	8. Crazy car and shopping time

A/N: T_T I didn't get many reviews.*sniffles* and I posted 2 chapters too.Y_Y  
  
*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own. *Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story cuz they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!  
  
LAST TIME on "Where we belong" : //This is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooong day!// Mich thought as each of them had excitement written all over their faces. It was like being young again in a HUGE candy store! You didn't know where to go first; thankfully it was only the afternoon so they had plenty of time.  
  
Where we belong: Chapter 8: crazy car and shopping time  
  
"Can we go home yet? We've been driving for hoooooooooours.and I'm hungry and tired and I need to goooo really badly!" Duo whined.  
  
"Maxwell, this was your idea in the first place. You're the one who kept yelling and complaining that the 'hot chick' robbed you." Wufei said, starting to get annoyed and frustrated.  
  
"But she DID rob me! And she IS hot! This is just too complicated."  
  
"That's right Duo, don't worry your poor small mind to much or it won't be able to absorb all the information right away and overload." Wufei taunted.  
  
"Yea well at least I can get a girl once in a while! I bet you're still a virgin you VIRRRRRRRRGIN"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"Kisama!! Shut up Maxwell!! I'll strangle you with your own damn braid if I have to!" Wufei grabbed the braid and tried to strangle Duo with it while poor Quatre was trying to gasp for air in between them.  
  
Duo was smirking under Wufei's hold while shouting things like "What's wrong Wu-man, can't get any from Sally?" "Is your shlong too small?" "Do you need VIAGRA-  
  
Wufei tightened his grip and put more weight, pressure and strength into his choke while yelling out curses and swearing in Chinese non-stop. Quatre was just crushed and slowly losing air. This is what he got for sitting in between them, oh how much he regretted it.  
  
Duo started thrashing uncontrollably, he was clawing at the air and was kicking and struggling, trying to loosen Wufei's death grip on his neck and braid. In his pathetic struggle, Duo managed to repeatedly kick Heero in the side, arms and his seat, causing Heero to lose his control of the car and it started to swerve violently out of control across all 4 lanes. Incoming cars were honking their horns and desperately trying to avoid the raging car.  
  
Trowa being the quiet one usually, had enough of this and so he turned around and shouted "Knock it off!!!!" with his cold icy glare shooting daggers, his emerald orbs shining dangerously. He turned back around to face the front; he closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
The entire car was silent and during this frozen moment, Heero managed to get the car back under his control and it came to a sudden halt on the side of the road.  
  
Everyone heard a low almost inaudible growling sound coming from Heero's area in the car. All in the back were too scared to even breath or do anything that might cause him to lose it, turn around and shoot them all in the face.[1]  
  
Trowa opened his eyes and he turned to look at Heero. His dark sapphire eyes were narrowed, you could tell he was very tense and was clenching his teeth, really trying to keep his anger under control. The grip on the steering wheel was deadly, his knuckles were white seeming as though his hands were lifeless.  
  
Trowa kept observing him and noticed a small twitch had developed under Heero's left eyes, showing a sign that he was losing his cool.  
  
Heero slowly turned around and glared like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"D.u.o." He said between clenched teeth while slowly reaching for his gun.  
  
.·´¯`·-At the mall-·´¯`·.  
  
It's been already 4 hours since the girls last saw each other. When they first arrived at the mall, they thought it would be a lot faster if they divided the shopping list in 3 and met back at the fountain near the main entrance in 4 hours. So now those 4 hours have passed and they should be meeting up any minute.  
  
Lex was the first to appear. No longer clothed in her sleeping garments, but she was now wearing white kaprees with a baby blue halter top that had the word INNOCENT imprinted on it. Her blonde hair was neatly brushed down and no longer in messy clomps. She placed the many shopping bags against the fountain, sat down and let out a deep sigh as she waited for the others.  
  
Mich showed up soon after also carrying a load of bags. She wasn't wearing the baggy borrowed clothes that Duo lent her earlier that day but instead black pants that were part spandex and that had slight flares at the bottom, a 3-quarter black shirt of which the sleeves were made up of buckles and her hair too was brushed straight.  
  
She saw Lex sitting on the fountain and grinned. She went up to her friend, put down her bags and sat down to wait for Kat.  
  
A minute passed, then 5, 10 and eventually 15 minutes. They were starting to think she got kidnapped or something. They were ready to get up and search when they saw the familiar face coming closer towards them.  
  
Kat came up to them dressed in a navy blue tube top and black baggy pants, her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail and her arms ached from the heavy bags that she held.  
  
They all looked at each others shopping bags and decided to head out to the car to dump it all. After doing so, they thought it be best to take a break before going off again if needed, so off to the food court they went to chow down.  
  
After 10 minutes, they settled down to eat and discuss.  
  
"So.*munch munch stuff stuff* wut did you guys get? *chew*" Kat asked while eating her precious McDonald's.  
  
"Well *munch* I got a bunch of small things and stuff for the kitchen. I also got all this really cool stuff to decorate our house and it's all being delivered tonight." Lex said while putting another piece of chicken in her mouth.  
  
"I got all the furniture, couches, beds, tables, whatever; I got everything on the list and other stuff that wasn't written down. Don't worry, I got what you guys wanted for your rooms so it's all good. And yea the stuff is being delivered tonight as well."  
  
"Did you get all your stuff Kat?" Lex asked.  
  
"Yup, I got all the electronic stuff, hehe, I think you guys will like it"  
  
"Do I even want to know what you mean by that?" Lex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Does that mean we're done?" Mich asked.  
  
"I.guess so." Kat said.  
  
"Hey.I think this prison box is some sort of colony, I heard that manager of the condo mention it. Also this mall is called the 'L4 mega mall', so maybe it's L4 colony? I don't know.just an idea." Lex suggested.  
  
"Yea, you're prolly right Lex. Do you guys wanna look around this place? Like go for a ride or walk around. I mean there's still plenty of time till our stuff gets delivered." Mich said.  
  
"Sure"  
  
TBC.  
  
[1]-(dude talking to his cat) "If you don't stop smoking I will shootyouintheface." -Beebo (if you wanna see this video, and it's GREAT so you should, go to newgrounds.com and search "beebo the cat" or something like that. There should be many episodes of it so start from #1. WARNING: it includes quite a bit of swearing, so if you're offended by that sort of thing, BE WARNED!  
  
A/N: I'll try to make it short. I haven't had internet in over a month. The end. (and for the time before that I just lost it, the inspiration that is.)  
  
And I wonder what Heero will do to poor Duo.keep reading to find out!  
  
IMPORTANT, please read!: Ok listen up! I'm working on a lil something right now, a treat for all you. I'm drawing the characters from this story (me, Lex and Mich) and I'm gonna scan them at my uncles and put them on my site when I get the chance. I'll post up the URL to the site prolly in the next chapter in one of the A/N, either at the beginning of the chapter or at the end. I hope that that will give you readers a better understanding of how the characters look like and so you could better visualize things when you read. Also I have revised and changed a few things in all the previous chapters because I'm changing the plot of this story and where it's going. The only thing I changed was that I made it so that the 3 girls never knew who the pilots are, there is no show called Gundam Wing and they're seeing them for the first time with no idea of who they are(the pilots), or where they are whatsoever.  
  
I'm just trying to make things interesting *rubs hands together and cackles evilly* and trust me, things will spice up soon so please be patient!  
  
Lex: *Gasp!* She's alive!  
  
Mich: I know!  
  
Lex + Mich: Damn!  
  
Kat: Hey hey hey!!  
  
Lex + Mich start plotting against Kat again  
  
Kat: *sniffles* I'm so unloved. 


	9. You again!

***Important!* I was checking over some of my chapters and realized that chapters: 4, 6, 7, and 8 were really messed. (meaning that half of the chapter was missing). That's why all the chapters seemed really short! I'm really sorry about that; ff.net might have been screwy those days I uploaded. So if you don't mind, it would be cool if you could re-read those chapters, that way, the story would make more sense.  **

I'll keep checking them, to see if the they got fixed. Again I'm sorry about this!

A/N: I AM alive! No need to panic! Well I just gotta say that I'm pretty upset with myself that I haven't written in this long. *feels ashamed*. But fear not! I am totally determined to complete this thing! And I will! (I feel like such a loser right now) I'll be surprised if anyone even reads this anymore! But if anyone does, thank you SO much for putting up with my…well with me. 

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

**maiden_of_flames666**: yea…the chapters are short at times but you know…it depends where I think is a good spot to end it. But I'll try to make them longer…and to update faster…*sweatdrop*

**ybewd: Thank you…and I'll try.**

**Aya Yuy P.SII**: *grins* thanks! 

**Cactuskitty: glad you like it and I'll try. **

**Yume Keki: yes it does *grins***

// Blah // - means thoughts.

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" :**

"Hey…I think this prison box is some sort of colony, I heard that manager of the condo mention it. Also this mall is called the 'L4 mega mall', so maybe it's L4 colony? I don't know…just an idea." Lex suggested.

"Yea, you're prolly right Lex. Do you guys wanna look around this place? Like go for a ride or walk around. I mean there's still plenty of time till our stuff gets delivered." Mich said.

"Sure"

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 9: you again

The door shut close and the car sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"W-what?! Where the hell are you going?!" Duo frantically waved his fist and chased a few meters after the car that was already out of view. 

"Ah crap, this is just great! Now what am I supposed to do??" Duo shoved his hands in his pant pockets and began walking in the direction of the city, kicking a few rocks that lay in his path. 

"Duo do this, Duo go there, Duo 'omae o korosu', blah blah blah! That guy can be a real JERK most of the time." He glared in the direction the car had gone in.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After the girls had finished eating, they abandoned the mall and went for a walk to familiarize themselves with the area. 

"I feel kinda strange not being able to see the sky and all. I mean I don't even know if it's day or night! How can these people stand it?" Lex questioned while looking around.

They were walking on a quiet little street past small shops and booths lined along the road.

"Dunno Lex. I'm surprised they haven't gone crazy yet" Kat said.

They all chuckled but kept on walking and taking in everything around them.

Time passed and the three friends were happily chatting about random things.

"What?! That is NOT true!" Mich said in defense, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh please, don't even try and deny it." Kat grinned.

"We all saw you!" Lex said.

"Not tru— nee!" Mich had accidentally walked into someone and stumbled a bit.

"Sorry!" Mich apologized.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it" Said the guy.

They pushed the incident aside and the girls kept moving.

"Hey!" They heard someone calling after them.

"Hey you! You dirty little thief!" The voice called again.

The girls froze and slowly spun around and were shocked to be face with a raging Duo just a few meters away. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Duo had been walking for a good half hour, not really going anywhere in particular. He thought it would be useless to search for anyone while on foot so he had decided to walk over to the more lively part of the colony to call for a taxi to take him back to the mansion.

While walking and being caught up in his thoughts, he suddenly walked into someone without realizing and heard the girl apologize. He glanced at her and said it was alright and continued walking when he suddenly stopped and reality smacked him. He spun around and saw *them*. The three girls who caused all the trouble back at Quatre's house early that morning. He would never forget them or even their voices. 

His blood began to boil as he was reminded of all the havoc they had caused, especially by stealing *his* precious scythe. 

He decided he wouldn't let this opportunity pass him by so he took the chance of hopefully beating them down and claiming victory. So he called after them to get their attention. And boy, did he get it alright.

He took a step towards them, but they took five steps back instead. They were carefully watching him, trying to predict what he would do. 

"Look…" He began, running his hand through his hair. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just…want my scythe back. That's all. You can keep the rest of the stuff for all I care! But the scythe...please?" //Oh Heero you asshole, you're getting exactly what you deserve for kicking me out of the car!//

"No way!" Mich screamed. "That scythe belongs to *me*! Fare and square! Losers weepers, finders keepers!" *mleh* Mich stuck her tongue out at him. 

Duo's left eye twitched, "Why you little punk! You better prepare for some serious ass-whooping!" and thus he took charge.

"RUN!" Lex yelled, and the three of them took off with Duo hot on their tail.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Heero, don't you think that was just a little bit harsh? To kick Duo out of the car and just leave him there?" Quatre asked. 

"He'll be fine. He knows his way home." Came the monotone reply. 

"Maxwell got what he deserved. Next time he'll know not to open his big blabbing mouth." Wufei crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. 

"I hope he doesn't get in too much trouble while he's on his own…" Quatre relaxed against the seat and looked out the window as the scenery passed him by in a blur.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The 4 companions, minus one at the moment, were driving on random streets that were considered the busiest on the colony, in hopes of spotting anything. Nothing interesting was really happening while they were searching. A few conversations were brought up, but they were left short and didn't last too long. 

"Heero…is that what I think it is, or am I just delusional?" Quatre poked his head in the space between the two front seats. 

Heero's eyes shifter a little to see anything out of the ordinary amongst the crowds of people walking along the sidewalk, when he saw it. There was Duo, who was a dead giveaway with his black garments and long braid running like a crazed lunatic down the streets. 

Heero let out an uncomfortable grunt and looked over at Trowa who was watching as well.

"Should we…stop him?" Quatre asked feeling a little embarrassed by Duo's behavior.

"Wait." The usual silent Trowa spoke. "Look who he's chasing after." He let out a smirk and motioned with his head.

They all observantly and carefully tried to see between the crowds when their eyes widened.

"Let's go." Stated Heero and the car swerved to the side and came to an abrupt stop at an empty space along the sidewalk. (A/N: Can that guy parallel park or what?) The car was quickly evacuated and of course locked by Heero using them cool button auto locks. 

And then were 5 chasing the chased.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Duo was surprised to see his pals run up beside him out of nowhere. 

"We saw you while we were driving! We thought we'd help and get a little revenge of our own!" Quatre yelled over to him while keeping pace with the rest of the group.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The girls were getting extremely exhausted from running so much. Their muscles were aching and their lungs burned. 

"I *definitely* need more exercise!" Kat said while clutching her side which had developed a cramp.

"Amen to that!" Mich said, also suffering from cramps.

"Should we just stop and maybe negotiate? I mean it *is* Duo, maybe he's persuadable." Lex suggested while glancing back. "Or maybe not!" And she picked up her pace.

"What? What's happening?!" Kat looked over her shoulder, "Holy shit man!! All five of them are behind us!!" And she too ran faster.

"….what…." Mich couldn't believe it. She took one glimpse and yelped. "Argh! Does this not end?! I'm sure we'll be shot if they ever catch up." She tried to keep pushing herself on.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Heero seemed to be just a couple of meters in front of his comrades; boy was he determined to take them down. 

He reached behind his back to grab his 'baby'. He had enough of running like a fool when there's an easier way to get things done.

""Heero, no!" He heard Quatre's voice calling to him. Heero let out one of his 'Hns' and replaced his gun into the belt in the back of his jeans, and picked up his pace to take them out the old fashioned way. 

"Guys! He's gaining!" Kat yelled and urged her friends to go faster.

"Who??" Mich yelled back.

"Heero!!" Kat replied.

"Oh yea that's just great. And I'm sure he simply CAN'T WAIT TO STRANGLE EACH OF US!" Mich yelled. 

"This way!" Lex grabbed both Mich and Kat by the arms and pulled them into an alley way where they could hopefully escape. 

Haha, too bad it was a dead end. 

"Oh yea nice going Lex" Kat grumbled and glared at her friend who grinned sheepishly.

"Eh…woops?" She scratched the back of her head.

"We're in for it now you guys…" Mich said as she and her two friends slowly started to back up and eventually they were pressed against a brick wall as the 5 pilots were slowly advancing and the look in their eyes showed that they meant business. 

TBC…..

A/N: Aww what a shame that I left you all at such a horrible place like THAT. Oh well. What are ya gonna do?

Like I said before, check the chapters mentioned in the first A/N at the top of this chapter. No pictures yet! (I didn't really like the way they turned out…hehe) but I'm working on it.

I'll try and get the next chapter out soon (this time I mean it!). I'll start writing during my classes at school like I did before. Well I'm off! 

Comments and criticism are welcome!


	10. Shit water

A/N: Hiya! Well yea…I decided to update yet again. *smiles proudly*. Hope you guys enjoy it and if you want, you can email me at drowned_in_darkness@hotmail.com 

**Aya Yuy P.SII****: *grins* yay! I'm glad, so here's a new chapter for Aya!**

**Yume Keki: well you don't have to wait anymore, so enjoy! **

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" :**

"We're in for it now you guys…" Mich said as she and her two friends slowly started to back up and eventually they were pressed against a brick wall as the 5 pilots were slowly advancing and the look in their eyes showed that they meant business. 

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 10: Shit water

"Ha! You're trapped!" Duo yelled in victory as he watched their nervous faces.

This time, there was no way out and the girls knew they were busted for sure. They were in a pretty small and narrow alleyway with brick walls and no side doors. There were boxes and trash cans lined up against the walls and a sewer cap near the back wall. But that was about it. 

"Who are you." Heero said. It was rather a demand than a question.

"We already told you!" Kat retorted. 

"I don't believe it. Who do you work for." He said again.

"Look…" Lex began, but stopped as they all heard some sort of screechy sound. Heero took out his gun and all 5 pilots started searching the alley to try and detect where the sound was coming from.

"We need a miracle to get out of this situation." Mich voiced her thoughts out loud. And that's when the sewer cap shifter and the girls heard a voice yell out to them.

"In here! Quick!" It said.

Without second thought, the girls jumped in one after the other and the lid moved back into place.

"What just happened?" Duo asked, looking more dumbfounded than ever.

"Damnit, we lost them." Heero said as he glared at the sewer cap. Even if they tried to lift it, it would've been too late anyway.

"We're going to the Preventers building to see if we can find anything." Heero said and the 5 of them walked back to the car.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhhh!!" Mich let out a high pitched yell as she landed in the murky sewer water.

"Ewwwwwwww…." All 3 said, drenched with their clothing clinging to their bodies.

"Hey, you guys ok?" They heard the same voice from before. They looked up and saw a figure looking over them since they sat in the mid shin water. They couldn't really see his face as there wasn't that much light at all. It was pretty much pitch dark except you can make out people's shapes and movements.

"Who are you?" Lex asked, slowly getting up and helping her friends along.

"M'name's Lucifer." He flashed them an unseen grin. The girls looked at one another, raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped. 

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" Mich rolled her eyes.

"Well this way, follow me!" He chirped and started deeper into the darkness of the sewer.

"Uh…do you even know where you're going?" Lex asked as she and the others didn't move an inch from their spot.

"Sure I do! I know these sewers like the back of my hand. You can say I practically live here!" He winked at them.

"*cough* freak *cough*" Kat scratched her neck and looked away. The other 2 just snickered.

He gave them an irritated look but then plastered a smirk and yet again told them to follow him. Having no where else to go, they figured why not!

They trudged through the nasty water for a good 10 minutes, making a few turns here and there. It seemed as though it kept getting darker each time they made a new turn.

"Where are you taking us??" Mich asked, starting to slow down, she seemed suspicious of what's his face who she couldn't even see.

"What…you don't trust me?" He asked almost sarcastically.

"I don't think it's even possible to ask a stupider question." Kat said and crossed her arms.

"Ok look, where do you want me to let you out? In the middle of the freeway? I'm trying to lead you somewhere safe and that's close your condo so that you don't attract attention, seeming that you're covered in shit water and all." 

"Wait…how did you know we lived in a condo?" Lex began to slowly back away.

"I –

"Run! It's psycho stalker!" Kat yelled and they charged the other way.

"No wait! You don't know where you're going!" He called after them, but they turned a corner and the message was never heard. 

"Argh…Those stubborn girls, they never change." He muttered and began walking in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, the girls had run for about 5 minutes, splashing the water all over when they stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything." Kat whispered.

"Me neither…" Mich replied.

"Does that mean he didn't follow us??" Lex asked.

"I…guess so." Kat said.

They stayed silent for a short while, not really knowing what do.

"I see light!" Mich suddenly yelled and pointed above them. It seemed that they were standing directly under a sewer cap and the colony's artificial light was seeping through the small holes.

"Freedom!!" Kat cried out and rushed to climb the ladder. When she reached the top, she tried to push the cap off but it wouldn't budge.

"Guys! It's stuck!" she informed them.

"No shit Sherlock." Lex yelled up to her. "Those things weigh like 200lbs!" (A/N: I'm making that up, but for the sake of the story, let them weigh 200lbs!)

"Argh! We should've gone with the psycho who thought he was Satan! Now we're stuck here for—

*Screech*

*Pause*

*Stare*

*Blink Blink*

*Blink Blink*

The construction worker rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn't hallucinating. Nope, there were 3 young girls in the sewer staring back at him.

"Er…don't…ask…" Kat muttered and quickly climbed out followed by the others.

"Eh…thanks!" Mich and Lex yelled and girls awkwardly walked out of the construction zone. 

"Well would you look at that…I wonder what else is down there!" Most of the construction crew started peering into the hole excitedly. 

"Silly construction men." Mich mused.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you guys doing here??" Sally Po asked as she saw the 5 pilots walking in through the main entrance of the Preventers building.

Sally had been upstairs at the time working on some paperwork but gone downstairs to check something with the secretary when 5 familiar figures came in that caught her attention. She was slightly taken back to see them since she thought they didn't have a mission at the time.

"We need to use a computer." Heero said and walked past her, heading towards the elevators. 

"I'm not even going to ask." And she waved him off. "As for the rest of you, how've you been??" She smiled at them all, then turned to Wufei and gave him one of *those* smirks.

"Quiet onna…" He grumbled and followed Heero. Trowa nodded to her and said a simple 'Hello' and trailed behind the pair that was already waiting for the elevator that was on its way.  

"Hi Sally, it's good to see you again." Quatre smiled at her warmly, "I see you've been repositioned here on L4." He said and joined his comrades.

"Yo Sally! How's it hanging here? Not too boring I hope." Duo grinned.

"No…" She let out a laugh, "Not yet. But I know who to call when this place needs to get some life brought back."

He gave her two thumbs up and jogged into the elevator that was being held open for him where the guys waited for him.

"Later Sal!" Duo yelled and the doors closed.

TBC….

A/N: *breathes* PHEW! Well that's over and done with. Not too shabby I hope, especially since I updated in 10 days time. Woohoo! New record for me!

Not much of a cliffy, but I hope I've still got you guys hooked to come back for more! 

**Please review! I'd really like to know how many people read this thing**, since it seems the number is going down. Am I doing something wrong? Or it is just getting boring…argh…

Next chapter coming real soon…

And no drawings yet. I'm done Kat, but not yet the others. .


	11. A discovery

A/N: Man I must be sick or something! Updating so damn much lately! *laughs* Ok well here goes typing with a bandaged finger. Wouldn't doubt if I make a crap load of mistakes since my finger keeps slipping and sliding! Goddamn…

**Yume Keki: **SOMEBODY had a bag of sugar to eat! Or maybe my story is just that cool! *winks* awesome. Thanks for the review!

**Aya Yuy P.SII: **we meet again Aya…here's more story, the dude you'll find out later…*cackles evilly*, the girls are in the story! And by…uh…taking a shower?? *shrugs*. Many thanks for reviewing!

**Cactuskitty: **Maybe…but you know, it's Mich, Lex and Kat, they're just confusing in general themselves. Boy would I ever hate to be them in real life. Eh…heh...*coughs* *sweatdrop* *runs*

**Shinimegami_Rin: **really?? I love it too! *grins* Thanks for the review and support! You're awesome!

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" **: 

He gave her two thumbs up and jogged into the elevator that was being held open for him where the guys waited for him.

"Later Sal!" Duo yelled and the doors closed.

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 11: a discovery

After wandering the streets for about an hour, and receiving horrid stares and laughs, the girls had finally found their way home. But when they got there, they realized they had nothing to change into since all their new belongings were in the car that they left in the mall parking lot a couple of hours ago. So off they went again, going through the streets, wishing they had a paper bag to hide their faces or a nice big rock under which they could crawl under and die. 

Another hour went by until they finally reached the mall. They were exhausted, hungry and they reeked like god knows what. A bicyclist had yelled out to them "You smell like horse –

…But the sentence never got finished since he got hit by a bus. Of course that put a grin on their faces, but it didn't change much.

They quickly hurried home, not only to take a shower, but also because their things would be delivered any minute.

"I'm taking a shower first!" Kat declared, running for their apartment door.

"No me!"  Mich yelled, running past Kat and checking her into the wall. All 3 burst through the door shoving and pushing, hissing and clawing. In a matter of seconds, both bathroom doors slammed shut as 2 girls ran into each.

"Argh!!!" Kat yelled, pulling at her hair. "I hate you!!" She fumed, but her fits were unheard since the shower water was already running, steam could be seen coming from the cracks under the doors.

"This day could not get any worse…" She mumbled.

*knock knock knock*

"I take that back…"

Kat went over to the door and swung it open.

"What." She clenched her teeth.

"Woooooooooooooooo…! Do you smell that?!" The delivery guy asked astonished, waving his hand back and forth in front of his face, trying to wave the stench away.

In front of him stood a young girl with her hair in a disoriented ponytail, clothing all soaked and covered in muck with a strange aroma being emitted from her. 

"Eh yes…We're here to deliver st— Are we at the right place?" he suddenly turned to his partner, completely forgetting about the girl.

"Nah…Can't be!" The guy beside him said.

"Trust me; you're at the right place." She muttered, glaring daggers at the insulting delivery guys. "Just dump everything in here." And she stepped out of the way.

For 30 consecutive minutes, the delivery men kept running in and out and each time having something new that they were carrying. After the first 2 had arrived, about 6 others did as well; each from different department stores.

During all this time, Kat sat quietly in a corner keeping to herself and watching the items and furniture fill up their roomy condominium apartment.

"Here's the last one!" One delivery guys said as he tried to hide the fact that he was trying to hold his breath when Kat approached him to sign some papers. He nodded his thanks and scampered to join the other delivery men outside the door in the hall.

Kat walked up to the doors and grasped the doorknob, about to shut it close when one of the delivery men coughed.

She gave them a 'what the hell do you want?' look.

"A tip is requi—

*SLAM*

The door flew shut, centimeters from the guy's face.

"I take that as a no then…" And they slowly disappeared down the hall, with trucks rolling out of sight and back to the stores.

"Greedy mother—

"Kat! I'm done!' Mich announced from the door as she poked her head out. "Ooooooooo!" She squealed, "The stuff is already here!"

"Oh so you've noticed." Kat grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Awww…I think somebody's grumpy! Now be a good little mow and fetch me some towels." She did one of them ^_^ faces.

"Oh go to hell…" Kat went over to a bunch of shopping bags and began rummaging through them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The screen was flashing face after face, name after name.

"Found anything yet, Heero?" Quatre asked, coming up from behind him.

"Hn." After getting his answer, Quatre went back to his seat and continued his search.

The pilots had gone upstairs to one of the research rooms in the Preventers building. Heero, Quatre and Trowa were on some computers searching anything and everything, while Duo and Wufei were looking through old files, documents, papers and drawers.

Time passed, and yet none of them found anything. 

"G-Guys! I think I found something!" Quatre suddenly ushered them with his hand. 

The other 4 slowly surrounded the computer with Quatre typing a few things. He opened and brought up an old file marked 'TOP SECRET' from 2 years ago.

Files and reports kept popping up and opening, many labeled:

'EXECUTION WILL BE HELD JANUARY…'

'BODIES FOUND MONTHS LATER'

'ESCAPE REMAINS UNEXPLAINED'

'CAUSE OF DEATHS UNKNOWN'

And lastly, a picture appeared displaying three faces: a blonde, brunette and an asian girl with black hair.

"I-It can't be!" Duo stuttered. The others only gaped in shock. 

TBC…

A/N: *cracks fingers*  well well well, looks like things are starting to get interesting! 

**Don't forget to review!**

And now I'll be taking my sweet time writing up the next chapter *evil grin*. I'm sure you guys are just dying to know what's going to happen, am I right?

But don't worry, shouldn't take me TOO long to update. ^_^


	12. Identities revealed Part 1

A/N: GRAHHH!! Happy Halloween! So here's my treat for all of youz. Enjoy!

*Huggles all reviewers* As for the rest of you, you suck!

**Moi****: *glows* ^^ thank you! **

**Yume Keki: **wow…someone who actually likes cliffhangers. ^_^ thanks for the review and support!

**Aya Yuy P.SII: **well technically they're not but they sorta are…don't worry, you'll see! Thanks for the support! It helps me and encourages me so much!

**Ybewd**: aww it's ok, computers suck when they break. (at least mine does). Thanks for the review though and support! 

**Shinimegami_Rin**: *shudders* Re..le…na…*cringe*. The day that I put her into one of my stories, is the day that…well um…oh screw it! I hate her and she can die for all I care. (so you can take that as a no.) Thanks for the review/support!

**Lexa**: Oh shoo you! You can't make me do anything! So BLAH on you. ^_^ Thanks for the review and continuous support at school mow!

*checks list*…Yup that should be everyone. And if YOU want to be on my list of special ultra cool people, then review!

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" :**

Files and reports kept popping up and opening, many labeled:

'EXECUTION WILL BE HELD JANUARY…'

'BODIES FOUND MONTHS LATER'

'ESCAPE REMAINS UNEXPLAINED'

'CAUSE OF DEATHS UNKNOWN'

And lastly, a picture appeared displaying three faces: a blonde, brunette and an asian girl with black hair.

"I-It can't be!" Duo stuttered. The others only gaped in shock. 

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 12: Identities Revealed Part 1

"So wait…they're DEAD?" Duo cried out.

"According to this, it seems so." Quatre said.

"But how?! That's impossible! I mean we saw them! All of you did!" Duo pointed at the other 4 pilots.

"Well I really don't know what to tell you Duo. Let's just read and see if these reports tell us anything…" Quatre said and skimmed through the files. He stopped at one that appeared to be some sort of personal report and began to read.

"It's been almost a year and some months, but they've been finally caught. The organization they work for is still unknown and they refuse to say anything, no matter the torture methods that were laid upon them for weeks. 

The limited information that is known though, is that they're murderers. Raised since birth and trained to become the perfect beings. Not perfect hypothetically, but close. Soldiers, sent out to do the most complicated, precise and dangerous missions and without ever leaving a trace of their destruction. They were known as the trinity. 

Their appearances, age and origin was never known up to this point. They crept like shadows, invisible to the eye even in a lit room with nowhere to hide. No one had ever seen them, apart from the unknowns that trained them. Even those who worked alongside them rarely laid eyes upon them." He finished the report.

"Now that is some freaky shit we got there." Duo said. The others just stayed silent and let Quatre read as they absorbed every detail. 

"But if no one knew who they were or what they looked like, how did they get captured? And why the execution?" Trowa finally spoke.

"Here's something else." Quatre opened a new file and began reading yet again. This one appeared to be more of a detailed journal of some sort.

"December 25th AC 192, an anonymous call that wasn't able to be traced was sent out to the Preventers HQ on Earth. It was a message containing information on when and where the trinity was to strike next. 

As pre-told, the trinity did arrive at the location specified and that was then they fell before the world. They were stripped of everything. Every little detail from fingerprints, shoe size, height, weight and even to the precise hue of their eye color was recorded and stored away. 

Each was tranquilized during transportations to prevent any complications and possible sabotage and escape. They were kept at a base who's location was not publicized incase reinforcements were sent out to free them. 

They were separated and kept in different chambers reinforced with thick steal walls, cameras and guards standing outside the doors.

The activities and events going on at the base at the time of their capture were not known. The only thing that is known is that they were subdued to torture and interrogations that resulted in silent answers from the trinity. 

Merely weeks after their demise, it was decided by the world nation leaders that they were to be executed. Coming as a shock to both the Earth and Colonies, few contradicted the decision. The date set was January 28th AC 193. It was going to be execution by poisonous gas watched by spectators from behind the safety of a glass window.

The day arrived and during midday the event took place.

Gas began to seep through the small vents on the floor, walls and ceiling. It was colored almost black, known to burn and scold the surface of the skin and literally scorch and deteriorate every vein, every muscle until it reached the heart and brain.  

The girls were strapped to chairs, each about a meter apart. Their hands, feet and torsos were fastened into place, and the only thing they were able to move were their heads. They scanned the room with their eyes and eyed the gas suspiciously. They glanced at each other from time to time, but mostly stared back at those staring at them. They didn't contain fear in their eyes, nor worry. Was it possible that they were to trained to die as well?

In minutes the small room was filled with black smog and nothing could be seen or heard. Everyone waited patiently for the time that the gas would be sucked out and they would watch in triumph at the dead forms that would be sitting still and motionless. 

20 minutes passed when the gas began to finally clear. The outline of the chairs could finally be seen and the still figures sitting in them. The audience gasped as panic arose. –

"What are you guys up to?" Sally suddenly walked in and interrupted the reading. 

"Sally! Eh…What are you doing here?" Duo asked.

"Well you guys have been up here for quite some time. I thought the rats ate you. Why are you looking through the old files? Found anything interesting?"

"Actually no, bye now!" Duo tried to get her to leave.

"Well alright, but I'm watching you guys. Don't get into trouble." She warned.

"We won't" Duo grinned. And she went out the door. 

"Now where were we?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Mich, Kat's in the shower I presume?" Lex asked, walking out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel that she found laying at the bathroom door. 

"Yup! She was so grumpy though, hehe." Mich said, looking up from the floor.

"Oh I wonder why. So I see everything's already here." Lex said and plopped herself on the new couch. 

"So you think we should change and start getting things into place?" Mich asked, grabbing a few articles of clothing from one of the bags.

"Definitely!" Lex grinned and went to get her own clothes to change into. 

TBC….

A/N: *nervous laugh*. Well yea, I *am* um…kinda…you know…deranged? Oh well. I became lazy and decided to leave you guys hanging on the whole "execution" deal. I hope you guys won't beat me! *cowers*

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Hope you guys all have fun gathering candy if you go out! I know I will...with…*drum roll* the holy trinity! Don't worry, we'll keep our "destruction" to a minimum. *innocent face*

**Don't forget to review! **

And till next time!


	13. Identities revealed part 2

A/N: I'm in the mood to write again, meaning another update! But first I need to fix the "u" key since it's kinda sticky and I need to jab at it to make it work. ^_^;

**Shinimegami_Rin****: Yea it is a story without…IT. 'sides, if I do put her in there, I'll have to think up another plot 'n all since obviously if she dies, it will arise complications and blah blah blah and the story does NOT revolve around IT. Thanks for the review/support!**

**Adrelliehs**: *blushes* aww thanks for the wonderful review, made me glow! Good luck with coming up with a plot and I will definitely review and comment on it! *nervous laugh*, actually to tell you the truth, I don't even know the plot of my story! It was something completely different at the beginning but I changed it half way. I have a basic idea of what my story will be about, but I wouldn't be surprised if it changed again. Thanks for the review/support!

**Ani_cat_candy****: *grins* thanks! Really appreciate the review!**

**dark_lighten_shadow****: Hey that's awesome about the MSN thing and thanks a lot for the comments. They motivate me more then you know. Also I didn't know my story was that funny! But that's awesome! Thanks a lot for the support!**

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" :**

"So you think we should change and start getting things into place?" Mich asked, grabbing a few articles of clothing from one of the bags.

"Definitely!" Lex grinned and went to get her own clothes to change into. 

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 13: Identities Revealed Part 2

"Anyway…where was I? Oh right. The outline of the chairs could be finally seen and the still figures sitting in them. The audience gasped as panic arose. The security alarm went off and the soldiers were running down the halls. The area was being secured and a lockdown was in process.

Sitting in the 3 chairs were manikins. Each one had a paper stuck to their foreheads that read 'Bite me BITCH!'." Quatre finished reading and turned around to see their reactions. 

"Can we be sure it's them though?" Heero asked.

"I doubt it. Didn't it say that they're dead and their bodies were found?" Wufei asked.

"Well we can't really assume anything. We're only reading this from one side. We don't know who they worked for and what their organization was capable of." Trowa said.

"But it is them, we know it. We all saw them and their pictures are right there." Heero pointed to the computer screen. "It's them, just about 3 years or so younger."

"Quatre, what else can you find?" Trowa asked.

"Well…Here's something that might tell us something regarding their deaths." He opened yet another report and read.

"After the incident of the execution, many were still confused regarding how the trinity managed to escape. The cameras picked up nothing and no soldiers were harmed. It was as though they vanished into thin air.

Immediate search parties were sent out, searches on the colonies and Earth. Weeks passed and the searches only increased and became more severe. They searched day and night, when one day the search came to an end. April 3rd AC 193, in the southern regions of America they were found.

Their bodies were mangled and beaten. Partly from the beatings they received while they were captured, but also from being in the wilderness and being surrounded by wild animals. Their bodies were packed up and taken back to the base to be investigated.

Neither of the bodies contained any wounds that would have resulted in their deaths. Nor were any virus detected. The most logical reason that everyone agreed on was that their hearts stopped or they died of hunger. The trinity was never brought up again."

"That's such a touching story. But it doesn't give us any clues as to how they're alive up and walking!" Duo said in frustration.

They 5 of them decided that they had no business here anymore. Quatre printed off the articles they read and a few other things and they all headed back to the mansion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mich and Lex were up and about, moving furniture, organizing the rooms, dividing the things and making the apartment a more comfortable place to live. Soon after, Kat joined them and things started being pieced together.

The kitchen shelves and drawers were filled with plates, cups and the rest of the kitchen things. The living room had the general things such as couches, jumbo TV, stereo, game systems and other typical living room accessories. 

The loads of money they had yoinked from Quatre was neatly placed in drawers and locked away. The same went for the guns, they were hung in big display cases behind class that were placed in one of the rooms. 

Seeming that their condo had 2 floors, they had to haul furniture up the stairs, dressers, tables, shelves, electronics etc. Was that a pain.

"My fingers are slipping!" Kat yelled. Her and Lex were trying to get one of the dressers upstairs.

"You're not even trying!" Came Lex's reply.

"Uh…yes I am!" 

"Don't lie! I'm practically hauling this thing myself!"

"Uh…no you're not?"

"Kat!"

"Yes?"

They managed to go up the last few steps and the box was dropped to the floor. 

"Yup! My work here is done!" Kat said, dusting off her hands. She was about to leave when she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt from behind and pulled back.

"And where do you think you're going? We've still got plenty of things to carry up here!" Lex said.

"Arghhhhh…" Kat groaned. And they went yet again, about 173 other times going up and down the stairs while Mich was taking care of things downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile.

"Sir? You sent for me?" A young man clad in a black uniform asked. His brown unruly locks falling in front of his blue eyes.

"Any updates?" Asked a man from the screen in front of which the soldier was standing. The night sky could be seen from behind him through the large glass windows. He was calling from earth. A shadow was cast upon his face but he too could be seen wearing a black uniform, but it was different and more proper. He was definitely someone one of higher power.

"The—

The other man's hand rose to silence the younger soldier.

"I know. Was there any contact with the—"

"Yes."

"Damnit. They probably already know." The man slammed his hand on the desk behind which he was sitting.

"I doubt it sir."

"Well it doesn't matter." He regained his calm composure and leaned back in the chair.

There was some silence between the two for a few minutes. The soldier remained standing with a straight posture, waiting for his orders.

"Sir?" He finally asked.

"Bring the trinity to me."

TBC….

A/N: OOOooooouuuu…Cliffy! (I think). Who are these two strange men?

Ok I have a few things I wanted you guys to answer in your reviews:

What do you enjoy reading most? The parts with the Gundam Pilots, the girls, or scenes where everyone is together? (girls + pilots). OR is it fine just the way it is? Ok I can't explain things for my life. So would you rather have some scenes longer? I guess that's what I'm trying to say…

I'm asking this since when I write this thing…I'm just wondering if some scenes are too short or whatever.

Well next chapter should be out soon!

**Review Review Review!**

**ps****. MICHELLE YOU LAZY SONOFA…YOU BETTER REVIEW!!**


	14. Ah damn, not you again

A/N: What an ugly Monday morning it is. Ah-CHOO. *wipes nose with tissue*. Damn flu season…*grumbles inaudible curses*

**Shinimegami_Rin****: Thanks again for the continuous support! And yea…it is getting interesting. The truth is almost out!**

** Tears of Jade: ***glows like a light bulb* Not repetitive at all! I love hearing what you guys think and it really helps me write! Thank you for the review and support!

**Aya Yuy P.SII: **There you are! I was starting to get worried, ^_^. Thank you for the review yet again and continuous support! *hugs*

**afroman999: ***nervous laugh* well I didn't really tell anyone I kept writing, 'xcept maybe Lex since she kept encouraging me and so on since she likes it so much. Never! Wufei will continue to be bashed since it's just so much fun! And as for the sewer cap…well…um…it woulda been a waste of time. Let's just leave it at that. ^_^; Yea my cliffhangers are annoying aren't they? Well they're just there to keep you guys coming back for more! Pfft. And YOU hurt ME?! I'd like to see you try. 

**Adrelliehs: **Yea I know what you mean about the not watching them again. I have some episodes of Escaflowne but I'm so paranoid to watch them in fear that my obsession will sorta fade for some time, and I don't want that!! And I really was serious when I said I liked your story! So update fast. *grins*

**Mich Maxwell:** O_O DAMN… that's pretty much all I have to say! And yea don't worry, I'm gonna prod Lex to review. Hehe. *gets pitchfork ready*. *grins sheepishly* yea…me and my cliffhangers. YOU KNOW YOU'RE HOOKED. Um…who told you I had chapter 14 and 15? *tries to sweep them under rug* Well here's chapter 14 at least. ^_^. I still get the shivers thinking that you carry evil little pepper in your mouth. I hope it leaves you an unexpected surprise in there one day. Well you already know my comments on the rest of those things of yours since I said 'em on the phone.

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" :**

There was some silence between the two for a few minutes. The soldier remained standing with a straight posture, waiting for his orders.

"Sir?" He finally asked.

"Bring the trinity to me."

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 14: Ah damn, not you again

The main lights in the colony were dimmed and eventually shut off. The only lights working were those in homes and streetlamps along the roads. It was night.

The clock hanging in the kitchen struck 9 pm and the pilots were sitting at a table facing a laptop screen in front of them.

"So you think it's the trinity?" Came doctor J's voice from the small speakers.

"We're sending the files over right now." Heero said.

"But wait, didn't you say that they acted stupid when they were in the mansion?" J asked.

"Well technically yes—

Why does Quatre always seem to get interrupted?

"But it could've been an act. Not only did they manage to knock us out—

Wufei snickered but Heero sent him a glare and continued, "But a car, the majority of my guns and especially my laptop."

"And my money." Quatre added.

"And *MY* scythe." Duo pouted.

"Well it might not be that we're dealing with mass murderers per say, but thieves." J chuckled. 

Heero growled.

"Whatever the case may be, it doesn't matter. They have in their possessions our belongings and we need them returned. Especially Heero's laptop since I'm sure it contains vital information regarding just about all the missions and the gundams." Trowa said.

"Hmm…well this does sound serious. You 5 do what you must to find them no matter the costs. The colony can only be so big. I can only do so much from where I am so I will do some of my own research and send you everything I can."

The pilots nodded and J's face disappeared from the monitor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The screen faded to black and the soldier relaxed and let his shoulders slouch. 

"Great…just great. I have no idea how I'll pull this off. I don't get paid enough for the kinds of things I do for this place. Especially when concerning the trinity."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Might as well get this over with."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm pooped." Mich said and fell on the couch, looking over at Lex who sat in a one sitter across from her.

"Me too." Kat said and aimed for the couch.

*SLAM*

She fell on the floor.

"*snort* Loser." Mich and Lex burst into giggles.

"Oh go to hell…" Kat mumbled from the floor.

The girls managed to get the majority of the things sorted out, but they still had a lot of work ahead of them. They were dead tired but thankfully they managed to assemble the beds earlier and could go to sleep……as soon as they were able to move.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Kat…Get the door…" Mich whined and meekly raised her hand.

"No you get the door…" She whined in return.

"Lexa…Get the door…" They whined in unison.

"Arghh…" She groaned and got up. Mich and Kat smiled at each other in victory, "sucker" they whispered.

Lex went over to the door and swung it open. There stood a guy leaning against the door frame grinning at her.

"Kat! What did I say about ordering man whores!?" Lex yelled.

"But I didn't!!" She called back defensively.

Lex turned back to the guy at the door, "I think you have the wrong address." And she proceeded to close the door but the guy put out his hand in front and prevented it from closing.

"Kat!" Lex called again, "Did you enter a contest where you won a man whore!"

"No damnit! I've been here for one freaking day!"

Again Lex turned to the guy and stared dully at him. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to do something.

"What…You don't trust me?" He asked oh so innocently yet full of sarcasm. Lex had a puzzled look on her face when suddenly the door slammed shut with a loud bang and Kat stood pressed against it. It caused Lex to jump back in surprise.

"Lock it!" Kat hissed, and Lex dove for the lock and turned it. Right away there was loud banging on the door and yells of frustration were heard.

"Open this door!" The guy from the other side kept yelling to them.

"Kat who is it?" Mich came up next to them. "*sigh* Who did you mug this time?" 

"No one! Honest! It's the crazy stalker dude from the sewers!" She said.

"Lucifer?" Mich asked. They all sweat dropped.

"Yes…Lucifer…" Kat mumbled.

The banging on the door now turned into constant ramming. He was trying to break down the door.

"Run!" Kat yelled.

"We're on the top floor dumbass! What are we gonna do? Jump out the window?" Lex asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"After you." Kat grinned.

The door started to crack down the middle, time was running out.

"The guns!" Lex suddenly yelled, so without much thinking the 3 of them dashed upstairs. When they reached the top, they heard the door break down followed by quick footsteps.

They ran into the room and quickly closed the door.

"This thing doesn't have a lock! What kind of cheap door is this?!" Lex panicked. So she and Mich ended up trying to hold it while Kat quickly ran over to the display case and fetched them some weapons.

She passed them a gun each and they stepped aside from the door which was abruptly smashed open.

TBC…

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Chapter 15 should be up in a few days time.

Review! Review! Review!


	15. Welcome to Earth

A/N: Oh I'm sorry? Did I say a few days? I meant a few weeks. *sweatdrops*. Ah hell, better late then never! Happy Holidays you crazy people. 

**Broken Angel4: **aww…thank you! I really enjoy reading comments and such. It reminds me and lets me know that people still continue to read this and enjoy it. And about the cliffhangers, who doesn't? 

**Shinimegami-Rin: **yes, yes indeed. Lucifer was sent to get the trinity. Thanks for adding me and thanks for the review!

**Aya Yuy P.SII: **well to keep you hanging is what I'm meant for! It's my duty. ^_^ thanks for the support and here's the long awaited chapter!

**afroman999: **well lance…every story has its boring parts, these are mine. *grins* anyhoo! Thanks for the support! ^_^

**Adrelliehs: **yup yup! I'm actually keeping up with your story, read the new chapter today but no time to review!! Argh… I'll try to make up for it tonight though but I am letting you know I AM reading your story and I DO think it's really good! *thumbs up*

**Yume Keki: **um…there it is? Heh…heh…^_^;

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" :**

"This thing doesn't have a lock! What kind of cheap door is this?!" Lex panicked. So she and Mich ended up trying to hold it while Kat quickly ran over to the display case and fetched them some weapons.

She passed them a gun each and they stepped aside from the door which was abruptly smashed open.

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 15: Welcome to Earth

The girls were pressed up against the wall, pointing the guns which were shaking in their hands at the intruder.

"Listen SATAN!" Kat said. Lucifer's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "I don't know who you really are, but you better leave if you don't want your ass shot!"

He scratched his head, "…do you even know how to use that thing?" he asked

"Well yea" Kat said, "I mean come on. Do I really look THAT stupid?"

"Actually, maybe—

*BANG*

A bullet whizzed right passed his head.

"The next word that was going to come out of your mouth better been 'not'" Kat smiled sweetly at him. 

"Hey Kat, how did you know it was loaded?" Lex asked astonished.

"I didn't." she grinned sheepishly.

"What the hell was that for?!" Lucifer cried out, "You almost killed me!" 

"…So…?" Kat raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'so'?!"

"I mean, who cares! That's what I mean by 'so'."

"I care!" He retorted.

"And I don't. What's your point?"

"My point is— Argh! Just shut up! I hate arguing with you! It never ends!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Have you spent too much time in the sewers?! This is the first time I'm arguing with you!"

Lucifer began to massage his temples, "Calm…sandy beaches…nice blue ocean…breathe…I will not argue…calm…I am calm…breathe…"

Kat turned to Mich and Lex, "Man this guy needs to get laid, FAST."

"I do NOT need to get laid!...course that would be nice…wait what am I talking about?! I don't need to get laid!"

"But of course! Keep telling yourself that." The girls snickered. 

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"What do you want with us, anyway? What are you doing here?" Mich asked.

"Well let's see…I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. Is there anything wrong with that?" 

"Yes." Lex said, "I mean come on. You're acting like you want to kill us!"

"Kill you?! I saved you last time we met."

"So then what's it right now? We're not in any danger." Mich said.

"Not yet…" And he quickly made a grab for Lex's right wrist. The sudden movement surprised her and she pulled the trigger. The shot rang out; the bullet grazed his right arm which caused him to grunt. He pulled her towards him, turned her to face her friends, disarmed and put the gun to her head.

"Ok." He breathed, "Now let's try all this once more. The three of you will come with me." 

"Holy shit man! How the hell did you do that?! That was amazing! Do it again!" Kat exclaimed.

"Uh…no. Now drop your weapons to the floor and step away slowly. If you guys try something, I'll shoot her."

The two girls willingly and slowly bent down and dropped the guns. He motioned for them to go out the door and down the stairs. They walked slowly with Lex and Lucifer behind. 

"There's a car out front that's waiting for us." He said, and the four of them made their way down to the lobby in silence. Outside was a black Hummer, just like he said. The man positioned as the driver looked over his shoulder; he nodded his approval and turned back around. Mich climbed in first followed by Kat. Lucifer let go of Lex and she was roughly pushed in. 

"Jerk…" Lex whispered under her breath, rubbing her wrist which he was holding moments ago in a firm grip. Lucifer himself sat in the font seat beside the driver, putting the gun into the small drawer.

The car was set in motion; nothing was said between either of the passengers. Sometimes the girls glanced over at each other, but most of the time they looked out the window at the passing scenery. 

"Where are we going?" Mich finally asked, almost in a whisper.

"Earth." Nothing more was said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They drove around for quite some time, but arrived at the shuttle launch in about 2 hours. It was somewhere past 11:30 pm and the girls were beginning to get drowsy.

They boarded the shuttle and Lucifer showed them to their seats; he sat right across from them. They buckled their seatbelts and waited.

"So…this colony we're on right now, it's in space?" Lex asked, trying to break the awkward silence and maybe get a conversation going. 

"Yea." Lucifer said, scratching his chin.

"So—

"Ok look. I know you probably have a lot of questions, but everything to the very last detail will be answered and explained when we get to the base. For now just sleep or something, you're probably tired. Don't worry, you're in good hands."

"Yea right…" Kat snorted. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

The girls looked out the small windows to what lay on the outside. They were in a launching station where they were surrounded by machinery and many people in space suits floating around them working.

"This is our organization's private shuttle and launch. It's hidden in the colony's depth and unknown to all. It's made of such materials that are undetectable by radars and the shuttle has a stealth mechanism." Lucifer informed them.

"It's invisible?" Mich raised an eyebrow.

"Well the stealth can be activated, so when it is, I guess in a way it is invisible."

"Interesting…" She replied.

There was slight rumbling and a voice boomed over the intercom that began a count down. The girls tried to relax as the rumbling became heavier and with a sudden thrust, the shuttle was thrown into space.

"At this speed, we'll be there in about 3 hours." Lucifer unbuckled his seatbelt and slouched in his chair. The girls mimicked him and they soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucifer suddenly sat up in his chair as the shuttle shook once more as it entered the atmosphere. 

"Wake up!" He called out to them while putting on his seatbelt. The girls were startled awake as they tried to piece together what was happening. Memories of hours ago seeped into their minds and they quickly buckled up and grasped the arm rests to prepare for the rough landing.

It took another hour to land and get the platforms and workers together to arrange the descent and to disembark the shuttle. 

"Let's go." He said and got up from his seat. The girls followed him in silence, not knowing what was waiting for them.

Lucifer opened the door and made his way down the stairs to a number of people that were waiting at the bottom. A few of them were soldiers and commanding officers. One that stood in the middle appeared to be the superior, he just had that air about him and his presence/image pretty much screamed: BOW DOWN! I AM YOUR LEADER! The majority was clad in black attires the and one that seemed superior stepped forth to the group of four. 

He looked over at Lucifer; a few strands of burgundy hair fell in front of his jade eyes. 

"Good job Adrian. You can have the rest of the day off. By the way, what happened to your arm?" He pointed to Adrian's arm.

Adrian looked down at his arm. The once white sleeve was now splattered with blood. He grinned, "Nah…it's nothing. Just a scratch." He turned around to face the girls, patted them on the shoulders and walked away.

"W-wha?! Adrian—

Kat was interrupted.

"Welcome to Earth ladies." Said the man standing in front of them, smiling warmly, "It's an honor to have you here and to be able to work with you once again."

TBC….

A/N: AHHH! Oh the SUSPENSE! It's KILLING ME! Ok actually it's not. I already wrote out the next two chapters. They've been done for many…many weeks now. Ah hell…I better go before you people butcher me. I'll try. TRY to get the next chapter out soon. Not soon like last time, but sooner!

Ok if anyone got maybe just a wee bit confused, Lucifer and Adrian are one in the same. The name Lucifer was merely a 'codename' if you will. Well peace out! Once again, happy holidays and happy New Year! 

*cough* review *cough*


	16. Secrets Uncovered

A/N: *sings* Tiz the season to be siiiiick fa la la la laaa, la la la laaa.

**Adrelliehs: **^_^ Thanks for keeping up with it and the support.

**afroman999: :D** mad skillz yo! Thanks for the review, I can feel the inspiration! And stay away from my book! 

**Shinimegami-Rin****: yay! I'm glad people still like it. And you lost your mind?? O.o**

**KB: **^_^ thank you! XD yea I know what you mean about stealing Heero's guns, that was the point! :D

**Aya Yuy P.SII: ***huggles Adrian* Thanks for the review and support ^_^

**Lexie-08: ***slurp* that's all I gotta say. And I think it speaks for itself. *slurp*

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" :**

"Welcome to Earth ladies." Said the man standing in front of them, smiling warmly, "It's an honor to have you here and to be able to work with out once again."

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 16: Secrets uncovered 

When they had first arrived, it was really different, like nothing they've seen before. On the surface of the Earth, it was just a general airport. The base itself was set underground for security and safety purposes. It was actually a lot bigger than it seemed. There were levels below the main one and the area contained many facilities. 

Markus Raynold, the man in charge, led them inside where they took an isolated elevator to the lower level where the base was located. There, they noticed all shorts of things: planes, machinery, mobile suits and plenty of departments. A lot of the people around them were training and working in labs and running all over the place.

They followed Markus through the double doors where laid a table with 4 chairs, food and a big screen. They were asked to be seated and were told they could help themselves to the food.

They continued to sit there for a period of about 3 hours while Markus personally gave them a history lesson and explanation of everything that has happened in the previous years.

Apparently they are part of an organization named Missions of Wreckage, M.O.W for short. M.O.W gets contacted by the outsiders, people who meet with clients that want to hire the organization. To sum it up, M.O.W does other people's dirty work for them, course they get paid, and it isn't cheap. 

They don't really care what the assignments are. If they get paid, they do it. Whether it might be to assassinate a world leader, to destroying an entire base or even colony, they do it all. 

Markus then began to tell about the events of years ago. The time of the Trinity.  Three years before, they were betrayed which resulted in their capture. On the day of their execution, M.O.W assembled their finest team (after the Trinity, of course) to go and bust them out. But before doing so, they needed to plan everything out. It would've been stupid to just run in there with guns and no plan whatsoever. 

They actually sent in a couple of teams; one to go after the girls and the second to infiltrate the security. After the rescue, they were taken back to M.O.W and immediately prepared for the transfer, Plan B. 

*FLASHBACK*

Rushed into the depths of base, they were strapped to new chairs surrounded by machines. 

They were so disoriented they didn't know what was happening. Markus appeared in front of them and knelt down. 

"There isn't much—

"Markus…" Mich whimpered before going into a coughing fit that caused her to spit out blood.

"Jesus…" He took out a napkin and wiped her face. "Don't talk girls. Don't worry, you know I take care of you…Things just didn't go as planned this time…things just got fucked up. I promise you…swear on my goddamn grave that I will fix everything…" He tried to keep himself together as he slowly got up and kissed each of them on the forehead and left the room with their eyes staring at his back. 

He appeared once more in front of them behind a glass window where others were as well. Markus, some commanding officers, lab technicians working the process, a couple of other guys and amongst the small crowd was Adrian's young face, a few years younger, but still the same Adrian nonetheless.  

The scene was very much similar to when they were going to get executed, of course without the smoke, and the people weren't there to enjoy watching them die, but merely there to say silent goodbyes. 

Machinery started up and begun to hum and flash; the girls started to get tense in the chairs and tried to wriggle free. They had a few needles in each arm some weird wires taped to their temples. 

"Sir?" One scientist turned to Markus.

"Hm?" 

"Powers have reached 100%. We're ready for the transfer. Waiting for your order."

Markus looked up at them one final time, looked down and whispered, "Proceed." And the switch was flipped.

"NO!!!" Adrian rushed and put his hands against the glass. The other room began to flash. A few seconds passed and with wide eyes and final gasps, The Trinity relaxed, closed their eyes and their heads tilted forwards. Everything and everyone was silent.

*END FLASHBACK*

Plan B was pretty much a complicated procedure that took many years to develop. It drained the subjects of every bit of detail and information about them, materialized it and sent it off to become a new. Similar to rebirth. 

In this case, because the Trinity had to be reborn, they were thrown into a whole new dimension where the time zone was much faster. A year here would be equal to about 5 years there, so it worked out perfectly. 

Not meaning to be disrespectful or anything, but M.O.W had to dispose of the bodies only as a cover up. To make the world believe it was the end when it was only the beginning. The Trinity would no longer be suspected so when the time came, no one would even know. 

At the set date, the girls were to be transferred back to their original time, but unfortunately their place of arrival could not be planned. M.O.W sent out hundreds of people around the world and colonies to find them. This is how they are, where they are right now.

Although they didn't have any of the memories from their past lives, it was set so that they were to still poses the natural instinct about things. Training would not be a complicated procedure.

After Markus finished everything, he took them on a tour around the base, showing them the different levels and facilities and letting them familiarize themselves with the new surroundings. He informed them that most of their belongings were transferred to the base from the condo on L4. Their clothes, the laptop, money, the guns (which were put away in the weaponry station) and the one car located in garage. 

Markus finally led them to a hallway with many doors, he explained that this section was the soldier's living quarters and that the 3 doors located side by side belonged to them. He handed them each a schedule and said training will begin immediately in the morning. No time could be lost.    

The rooms weren't that special, they were fairly small. Containing only a bed, nightstand, dresser and desk, they didn't exactly seem 'homie'. The colors weren't very shocking either. White walls, shades of green bed sheets and brown furniture. Very army themed. 

The schedule they received was as follows: 7 AM wake up call, 8 AM breakfast, 9 AM training, 1 PM lunch, 2 PM training, 6 PM dinner, 7 PM training and finally 9 PM was free time and 10:30 PM lights out.

The first months, the training was very rigid and unbearable. It took a while to get used to it and the equipment they worked with. They started off by getting themselves into shape. Their strength, muscles were building, running, speed increased and Mich and Kat were finally taught how to breathe properly when running for which they were thankful and relieved since they got horrible cramps before.

Training with guns was a bit complicated at first. They were introduced to the different types and how to handle all of them. They had a few accidents though, and sent a bunch of people to the hospital ward.

Everyone there was actually very nice, and helpful too. Many they supposedly knew in their 'past lives'. One of them was none other then the famous Man Whore. *cough* I mean Adrian. One of them was none other then Adrian.

As the months passed, everyone began to see less and less of the girls, just like old days; at times they wouldn't even show up for meals.

They were taught how to use different weapons, agility, piloting various crafts and mobile suits. They studied and memorized profiles and descriptions of locations, people and organizations. Their ways of thinking was slowly changing and becoming sharper and faster.

Soon the time will come when their training will be completed and they will be set off and let loose once again. This time there will be no mistakes, no slip-ups, and no traces…invincible.

TBC…

A/N: I hope I didn't bore anyone with that chapter! But it had to be done. Next chapters will bring forth madness and destruction! *cackles* and the humor and laughter will be thrown back in. 

Oh yea, and sorry about not including the pilots ^_^; *cough*…they won't be in the next one either…heh…but the one AFTER it, (chapter 18) they're back ^_^. And another encounter will commence. Oops. Shouldn't have said that. I'm ruining things! Bad me.

Review, I'm sick. Do it for the sick author!! 


	17. Two Years Later…

A/N: Wheeeeee…

**Lexie-08**: Yup yup…the truth is out. Here's the next chapter, though you already read it. Ha.

**Mich Maxwell**: *slurp* thanks for correcting my mistakes mow. Haha…guess who's going to appear in the next chapter? VIKTOR! *cackles*

**KB**: *grins* thanks for the support and review, makes the author…very, VERY happy ^_^. Adrian rules! *peace sign*

**Aya Yuy P.SII**: Thank you very much! ^_^

**MeaghanLeigh**: thank you and I am back to my full healthy self. 

**afroman999**: surprised with quality you say? Why's that? And uh about the green sheets…*shudders*.

*Claimers*: Well I don't own too much expect for myself, and the idea. If anyone else out there has a similar idea sorry! But I really came up with this on my own.

*Disclaimers*: I don't own Michelle and Alexa (for they are real people, my friends, that I'm just throwing into this story 'cause they're so cool! I also don't own Gundam Wing and other corporate labels I might mention later in the story. Don't sue me! I'm innocent! Innocent I tell you!

LAST TIME on "**Where we belong" :**

Soon the time will come when their training will be completed and they will be set off and let loose once again. This time there will be no mistakes, no slip-ups, and no traces…invincible.

**Where we belong:**

Chapter 17: Two Years Later…

Two years later,

AC 197, somewhere in the Unites States of America.

The ambassador snapped his head up and looked about his office. Empty. He lowered his head and continued finishing his report. Again he stopped and looked up; the clock's arrows signaled 11 PM.

"Nancy?" He called out, but the secretary positioned outside his office did not answer; her shift ended at 9:30 PM and she was already long gone.

"Hmmm…" he mused and picked up his pen again, but dropped it once more when he heard the creaking of his office door slowly opening. 

"Who's there?" He called out, but the hallway was vacant and it was silent all around. He pushed his chair back and got up to go and close the door. About half way there, a shadow ran across and caused him to stop and jump back a foot. His hands began to get clammy and cold and his stomach felt as though it was tied in knots. He was afraid.

He stood there, waiting for something to happen when he heard it. Outside his office to the left and down the hall at a slow and taunting pace, he heard footsteps. 

Step…Step…Step…

Maybe it was just a security guard doing a perimeter check around the building, he told himself.

Step…Step…Step…

Maybe it was just the secretary who forgot something at her post and came back.

Step…Step…Step…

Maybe even the janitor.

Step…Step…Step…

But maybe it was someone out to get him.

Step…Step…Step…

Someone who's going to get him, tie him up and gut him.

Step…Step…Step…

Someone who will imprison him and torture him to the point that he'll beg for death.

Step…Step…Step…

A mass murderer.

Step…Step…Step…

An escaped criminal.

Step…Step…Stop.

Slightly shaking and with gaping eyes he watched the entrance of his office door. Quickly, and without a sound, someone stepped into view. She was clothed in black pants, shirt, shoes and trench coat. Her hands were placed on either sides of the doorframe and she smiled mockingly at him. Opening his mouth to say something, but only a stutter emerged, she winked at him and ran out of sight, her black hair swayed behind her.

The ambassador was up to his neck in terror. He's seen that look before, he was sure of it. Though it was a long time ago, it felt as though it was only yesterday. He quickly walked to the door and slammed it shut, turning the lock in the process. He turned around to go and call security from his office phone when he suddenly yelped and fell to his knees; a puddle of crimson forming from under him.

"Why ambassador Tsero…How good to see you again." Said someone.

"It's been so long…" Said another.

"We hope you haven't forgotten us." Said the last. 

"N-no…Trini—

The silencer fired a second time and the night was still yet again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following morning, news of ambassador Tsero's murder spread like wildfire. Cause of death was two bullets; one to the leg and the other to the head, which killed him instantly. Police officials said there were no traces of perpetrators or evidence apart from the bullets, but those gave little help.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Kat? You up?" 

No answer.

"Kaaaaaat…Wake up!" More knocking.

"I'm coming in!" And the door slid open. Lex poked her head into the messy room and looked around.

"Ugh, why am I not surprised?" She looked over at the sleeping figure on the bed. "Kat wake up, Markus wants to see us. Mich is already there. Get up and get dressed."

"I'm coming…" She replied groggily, "What time is it…?"

"10 AM"

"10?! Are you outta your freaking mind?! Lemme 'lone…" 

"Come on…"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"The cooks will make anything you want for breakfast…" 

"Says who…"

"Markus." Lex smiled. 

"When."

"Right after the meeting…" She tried to hold in her giggles.

"Fine!" Kat sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and put on her slippers.

"Uh...aren't you gonna get dressed?" Lex asked.

"What for?"

"Forget it…Let's just go."

They proceeded down the hall towards the elevators, which they used to get to Level A, where Markus' office was located. When they arrived, they entered the office and placed themselves in the two other chairs that were in the room.

"What did you have to say this time to get her out of bed?" Mich asked.

"Told her the cooks will make anything she wants for breakfast." Lex grinned.

"WHAT…you mean it's not true?!" Kat bellowed. 

"Relax, relax, it will be." Markus said, "Anyway girls, I called you all in this morning to congratulate you on your little escapade from last night, very nicely done. I expected nothing less of you." He smiled. Though yesterday's 'mission' wasn't necessary at all, it was more of a mission of revenge. Back then, ambassador Tsero was in charge of the Trinity during their capture. He was the one that ordered all the tests and punishments and he was the one that put them through hell. So yesterday they just went over there to say 'hello'.

"Oh man. Please don't tell me I was woken up just for this…" Kat rolled her eyes.

"No, that's not the only reason." He paused and looked at them carefully. "The other reason is that you girls are back in service."

"An actual mission?" Mich asked.

"Yes. You're being hired by a man named Renaldo Svek. He's a political man that needs something out of the way." He got up from his desk and gave each of them a folder that contained information regarding the mission. "Your mission is to destroy a base situated in southern India. Your plane leaves in 15 hours so be ready. You will be dropped off in the closest town with the Diablo to take you from there." He finished.

"…Are you referring to my Lamborghini?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I'm referring to your Lamborghini Kat." He said and she squealed. 

They got dismissed and left his office. Taking the elevator to a lower level, they proceeded down a main hallway when they ran into someone.

"Well look what we have here. Aren't you guys looking cheery this morning?" Adrian said sarcastically. He was actually glad to see them. Back when they were younger, the four of them were the best of friends so it almost killed him when he watched them die during the 'transfer'. Seeing them again was different. They themselves were different. At first it was pretty awkward between them, but things mellowed out and were pretty much back to their original state. Life was all chills.

They stopped at the sound of his voice and glared at him, causing him to make a grab at his heart. "Oh I'm hurt." He said. The girls' expressions softened and they giggled.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be right now anyways? Like hmm…TRAINING maybe? Or are you slacking off again?" Kat poked him in the ribs. 

"Me? Slack off? Never! Don't insult me. I don't need training anyways. Don't you remember how expertly skilled I am from our first encounter, oh so long ago?" He asked, poking her back.

Mich snorted and then laughed. "You call that skilled? I call it child's play. There's nothing skilled about running through sewers, posing as a man whore then breaking down the door."

"I wasn't posing!— Er…I mean I was but it was— No wait I wasn't! I was simply leaning against the doorframe! How does that make me a man whore?!" he argued.

"Just does. Don't argue Adrian, you can't win." Lex said.

"Anyway…The reason I'm here is to ask a favor." He said.

"Hell no." Came their answer and they began to walk away.

"Ah c'mon! As you guys already know I've been put in charge in introducing the new recruits to weaponry. So please? Help me with just one training session??" He grabbed Mich's arm, "Please?" He gave her a pleading look.

"Get off me you freak! I need to do my own training!" She withdrew her arm from his grasp, began to walk and disappeared after turning a corner.

"Lex? You're good at explaining stuff." He tried.

"Sorry Adrian, but someone's gotta prepare the plans for our mission." She shrugged and walked away as well.

"Argh…You people are useless, you know that!" He shook his fist in the direction in which they left. He stopped and turned around, crossing his arms as a smug smile was forming on his lips. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked cockily.

"Um…away from you?" Kat said as she was tiptoeing away.

He snorted, "Oh no you don't." He pulled her back by her shoulder. "You're coming with me."

"Bite me you turd.  I'm hungry and tired." The pair slowly began walking. 

"Kat…seriously. Look at me. Does it look like I care? No. The answer is no." 

"Adrian, you officially suck."

"Yea well you swallow. No big surprise there!"

"Jerk."

"Loser."

"Asshole."

"Dumbass."

"Piss off."

"Piss on."

"You?" She asked.

"Not today." And they disappeared behind a pair of doors.

TBC…

A/N: I'm making a poster typa thing for the story. Almost done sketching it out. *runs*


End file.
